Never Ending Tale
by Kiona76
Summary: After spending so much time on Naraku, he's finally defeated and Inu and the others move on. Inu,kag have a kid and live a simple life. Suddenly, everyone is thrown back in time. Looks like they're going to have to face Naraku once again!
1. The decision

This story is the sequel to _50 years of Hatred_.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, although I hope that one day I might. (Of course I have to dream about something everyone else wants...)

Chapter 1 The Decision 

_Outside of the village of Kaede_

After Kagome and Inuyasha got married, things went back normal. They continued on their quest to find the jewel shards and to defeat Naraku once in for all. The only real difference was that everyone's relationships changed. Once and a while when Kagome and Inuyasha were alone at night they would...(cough, cough, if you know what I mean) and when Miroku groped Sango she would slap him but then said, "wait till later." But besides that, they continued to kill demons and travel to different villages in need, even if Miroku rather stay with Sango...alone...and undressed. Kagome was now forced to stay in the feudal era, since she now how a husband and was starting a new life as an adult. Three weeks after getting married and staying away from the well, Kagome decided to return to the present for one last time and say good-bye forever, even if it hurt their feelings and Kagome's, but she knew she had to do it sometime. Finally Kagome made up her mind to go today, but she thought she should tell Inuyasha first. Once she did he agreed that she should go, but wouldn't let her go alone.

"_Kagome!"_ He said with his ears twitching in anger and frustration, "I don't want you to go alone, it's too dangerous. I _need_ to go with you!"

Kagome however, was not angered by this debate and spoke in a calm gentle voice, "come on, Inuyasha!" she said, "I'll bring my bow, and besides, I don't think there are many demons lurking around my back yard or anything. So how can it be dangerous?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. He felt something inside him, like an instinct like she shouldn't go or something bad would happen...Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes and saw that she desperately wanted to go alone. Inuyasha considered it and finally decided. He would let her go, but would follow her once she was out of sight.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said turning his head, thinking of a plan to follow her with out her noticing, "but don't take long." He added turning back to her, "be back by sunset." It was already 2 p.m. Kagome smiled and nodded and was about to head toward the well when...

"Kagome!" a voice called from across the village behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see who it was when they caught sight of a tan colored fuzzy tail. It was Shippo. After 30 seconds, Shippo reached them and he jumped on Kagome's shoulder gasping for air saying, "wait...Kagome...can I go...to the well...with you?" Kagome started to laugh and Inuyasha frowned.

"No!" he said to Shippo's sweaty face, "if I can't go, you can't!" Shippo looked disappointed and was about to say, "why not?" but Kagome cut him off by saying, "of course Shippo, you can come with me. I need some company." Shippo jumped with joy and said, "Alright!" but Inuyasha however, didn't like what he was hearing.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said angered again, "If he can go, then why can't I?"

Kagome looked surprised at Inuyasha's reaction, but simply just said, "sit."

"Argh!" Inuyasha grunted as he fell to the ground face first, "damn it1" he mumbled in the dirt. Kagome giggled and said in a sly way, "if you go, you'd just be tempted to follow me down the well so...Bye!" and she left, with Shippo on her shoulder waving good-bye to Inuyasha was trying to get up.

"Idiot." Inuyasha whispered, limping back to Kaede's hut, which was across the village.

_Forest (on the way to the well)_

It took about 5 minutes to get to the well, during which Kagome and Shippo discussed a few things.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked the kitsune sitting on her shoulder.

Shippo looked at Kagome and replied, "What is it?"

Kagome looked up at the sky and said, "do you really think Inuyasha is still in love with me?"

Shippo thought for a moment, then said in a 100% sure voice, "Of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

Kagome didn't know how to tell him, so decided to change the subject, "Shippo? How did you know I was going to the well anyway?"

Shippo blushed and said, "I was eavesdropping..."

Kagome was confused, "How? I thought you were at Kaede's."

Shippo looked uncomfortable, "used one of my fox tricks..."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "I didn't know you could do that..."she got lost in though, in fact, she got so lost that she didn't see a giant root on the ground and she tripped over it, falling to the ground. Kagome landed right on a big rock and fell with a thud.

Shippo jumped off Kagome as she fell and he yelled, "Kagome!" but too late, she hit her head right on a big rock and she became unconscious. "Kagome!" Shippo called again, standing next to her head. Shippo thought he saw something and he took a better look. He gasped. It was blood; the rock must have broken Kagome's skull when she fell. Shippo started to panic and he ran around in circles not knowing what to do. The sun was starting to fall behind some clouds and the forest was getting darker. Finally after what seemed like hours, Shippo got an idea. He'd go tell Inuyasha! Shippo took one last look at Kagome and ran back to the village.

_Kaede's hut _

Inuyasha sat on the floor in Kaede's hut, staring moodily into the flames of the fire that was blazing in the middle of the room. His mind kept going to Kagome and the bad feeling he had earlier. Sango and Miroku sat in one corner of the room talking to each other, rather close. It looked like Miroku was trying to kiss Sango and Sango was trying to back away.

"_Sango!_" Miroku said for the millionth time, "Why not tonight?"

Inuyasha looked up with a smirk and saw Sango turn her head away from the monk saying, "I'm not in the mood! I keep telling you!"

Miroku just shook his head and said in a quiet voice, "maybe I should have married Kagome..."

Inuyasha heard him and got up and smacked him over the head with the tetsusaiga sheath. Miroku got a giant bump on his head and said, "ow..." Sango started to laugh and so did Kaede who was now tending to the fire. Then suddenly, a voice was heard clearly over the crackle of the flames. It was Shippo's and he was yelling, "**INUYASHA!**" Inuyasha jumped up quickly and ran outside to Shippo who was panting lying on the ground. Shippo jumped up when he heard Inuyasha approach.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder, "it's Kagome! She's hurt and won't wake up?"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled panicked and hurried to the path where Kagome was.

_Forest Path (Kagome)_

On the way to the forest Shippo explained to Inuyasha what had happened and that it had nothing to do with demons. Inuyasha listened to him, but really his mind was on Kagome. He knew she shouldn't have gone alone. Finally after running for about 3 minutes they got to the place where Kagome had fallen. Inuyasha slowed to stop and Shippo jumped off Inuyasha to go see Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, trying to wake up Kagome, but still she slept.

Inuyasha rushed to her side and said, "Kagome?" really loud. Still Kagome stayed asleep. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's head in his lap and looked at her face. Kagome's face was covered in blood and sweat. Inuyasha tensed. This wasn't just from the fall, it was from something else...

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome whispered through her sleep. Her eyes began to flutter and they opened, looking confused when she saw Inuyasha over her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her gently. Shippo looked close at Kagome scared; he also knew that it wasn't just the fall that made her bleed. Shippo took his eyes off of Kagome and looked at the ground for any signs of a demon or of a human. He saw nothing. Shippo suddenly gasped. They root was gone! Where had that giant root gone? Inuyasha looked at Shippo's shocked face and said, "what's wrong?" Shippo looked at Inuyasha's face and said in a shaky voice, "the root that Kagome had tripped on is gone!" Inuyasha looked just as shocked as Shippo felt, "What?" he asked confused. Shippo just shook his head and looked at Kagome who was trying to get up.

"What's going on?" she said confused, "why are you here Inuyasha?" Kagome's vision kept going in and out of focus as she spoke.

"Kagome, don't you remember that you fell because you tripped on a root in the middle of the path?" Shippo asked, "but it seems to have left."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome's confused expression and thought _what's with this root? Why did it hurt Kagome?_

Inuyasha finally snapped back to reality, "Kagome!" he said, "you need to hurry and get your wounds dressed, you're bleeding very badly!"

Kagome nodded, but stopped right away. Her head hurt more and more as time went on. Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms and was about to take her back to the village when Kagome made a sound. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Kagome with a perplexed look.

"Inuyasha? Can you take me to my house in the present?" Kagome asked in a weak voice. Inuyasha really didn't want to take Kagome down the well, but it seemed he had no other options. He didn't want to argue with Kagome now.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, turning around so he faced the well instead of the village, "I'll take you for one last time." And he took off, leaving Shippo behind in his dust saying, "what about me?"

_Kaede's hut _

Sango and Miroku lay fast asleep on the floor of Kaede's hut. Miroku snoring in his sleep and Sango talking in her sleep. She kept saying, "not tonight. I SAID NOT TONIGHT!" Kaede was no where to be seen. She must have been visiting a fellow villager. Suddenly Miroku got up. He sat up and stretched. He wondered what had woken him up so unexpectedly. Miroku looked beside him where Sango slept. He looked at her for a moment then had an idea. He crept over to Sango, then with his hand he...

"MIROKU!" Sango exclaimed, waking up. She sat up really fast and looked at Miroku with fire in her eyes. "I told you not tonight!" She stared Miroku down till he backed away against the wall. Once satisfied, Sango went back to sleep. Miroku was about to join her when Sango spoke, "don't even think about it monk. You don't seem to understand the word 'no'." Miroku dropped his head in shame. He should have remembered the advice that Inuyasha had given him a few months ago. 'Don't be so perverted' the word jumped around in his mind. _Damn_ Miroku thought, _it's much harder to be a husband than I thought..._

"Miroku! Sango!" Shippo cried from outside, running in through the door all panicky.

Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. Miroku ran to Shippo and bent over to talk to him. "What is it Shippo? Did something happen?"

Shippo was slowly getting his breath back. "Yeah!" Shippo explained, "When me and Kagome were on our way to the well, Kagome tripped over a root, and she fell unconscious!"

Sango got up and walked to Shippo and Miroku, "is Kagome okay?" she asked.

"I think so...," Shippo said in thought, "Inuyasha came to help her and now they're on their way to the well so Kagome can go home for one last time."

"Well," Miroku said, "if Inuyasha is with her than we have nothing to worry about. Inuyasha will never let anything bad happen to Kagome..." the words echoed throughout the hut and gave them an eerie feeling. _Inuyasha will never let anything bad happen to Kagome..._

_The present _

Inuyasha hurriedly took Kagome up and out of the well. The more time that passed by, the more pain that Kagome was in. Inuyasha silently hoped in his mind that Kagome would be fine, he knew she should have followed her, that was his plan all along, but he had to change his mind at the last second...

Inuyasha burst through the door of Kagome's house and quickly ran to Kagome's room ignoring Kagome's grandfather who was trying to say hello. Inuyasha put Kagome down gently on her bed and looked at her. The blood on her face was drying. Inuyasha jumped and turned around when he heard a noise behind him. It was Buyo, Kagome's cat.

"MeOw!" Buyo said rubbing against Inuyasha's legs. _Stupid cat,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Hi Inuyasha!" A voice sounded from the hallway. Inuyasha looked to see whom it was and saw Sota. _Oh no..._Inuyasha thought. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Sota asked Inuyasha, who was slowly walking into the room, as if afraid of what he might find.

Inuyasha decided to answer, but when he was about to Kagome's grandfather cut him off from the hallway behind Sota, "Hi Inuyasha! What's the rush?" he looked into the room and caught sight of Kagome then immediately panicked. "KAGOME!" he exclaimed running into the room, "what's wrong with her?" he asked Inuyasha aggressively, "we haven't seen her for 3 weeks! Now when she has finally returned you bring her in the brink of death!" He was totally out of it now. He just kept on going and going. Soon Inuyasha and even Sota were ignoring him. After about 2 minutes Kagome's grandfather stopped and looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Kagome tripped over a root in the forest, that's all." Inuyasha finally explained.

Kagome's grandfather wasn't satisfied with that answer, "but where did all that blood come from?"

_Grrr!_ Inuyasha thought frustrated. "**HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? HUH?**"

That shut up grandpa, "oh!" he said. He backed out of the room slowly as if afraid Inuyasha would suddenly attack him with his claws. Kagome's grandpa ran out of the room suddenly yelling out, "help! Help! Murderer!"

_What's his problem...?_ Inuyasha thought confused and slightly mad. Sota just stood there scared wondering what to do, finally he said, "I have to go pee." And he ran out of the room holding on to his pants.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha mumbled, and turned back to Kagome who was now sitting up on the bed with her eyes wide open. She looked up at Inuyasha's face and said, "What was that about?" Inuyasha just shook his head, and asked, "are you okay Kagome? How do you feel?" Kagome thought a moment and said, "I feel fine, the pain is completely gone..." _That's strange_ Inuyasha thought, _a moment ago Kagome was in severe pain...what was that root?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said cutting through Inuyasha's thoughts, "something wrong?" Inuyasha debated whether he should tell her, than decided against it. Inuyasha shook his head and said, "why would you think that Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer, but got up and started to walk out of the room. Before Kagome turned the corner she said, "don't follow me Inuyasha. I want to tell my family on my own...wait for me at the well, won't you?" and she left, leaving Inuyasha with his own confused thoughts. A moment went by and Inuyasha shook his head then jumped out of the window and headed for the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandpa?" Kagome said to her grandfather who was sitting at the table, "I have to tell you something"

Kagome's grandfather had calmed down and was now eating ramen by the bowlful, he wouldn't stop eating it. After a while and Kagome's grandfather stopped eating, "Yes Kagome? What is it that you want to tell me?"

Kagome had to find the right words so she said, "grandpa, will you tell Sota and mom this too, once I'm gone?"

Kagome's grandfather looked confused, "gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "grandpa...I'm married to Inuyasha now. So that means, I'll never return here again. I'm starting a new life now. Is that okay?"

Kagome's grandfather looked beyond shock, he was choking on his spit, "WHAT? YOU'ER MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Kagome's grandfather was on the verge of a heart attack. Kagome looked scared and said, "calm down. You know Inuyasha, there's nothing to worry about..." Kagome's grandfather started to eat ramen again and wouldn't say a word no matter what Kagome said or did.

Kagome was getting agitated, "_Grandpa!_" she said, "come on! I'm 19! Sheesh! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" and with that said, Kagome got up from her chair and walked to the door for the final time, "bye grandpa, I love you and I love Sota and mom and Buyo. Please tell them for me." Her grandpa wasn't listening, he just kept eating ramen. He just couldn't except the fact that Kagome was grown up now...

Kagome took one last look back, then left, never to return again...

_The well _

Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the Higurashi shrine, waiting impatiently for Kagome to return. At last the sun set and footsteps were heard approaching. It was Kagome and she had a very glum expression on her face. Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "how'd they take it?" Inuyasha knew he didn't have to ask, he knew just by looking at Kagome's face. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "They couldn't except it, or should I say, my grandfather couldn't except it..." Kagome was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Kagome felt strong arms embrace her. Inuyasha held on to her, tying to comfort her. Kagome smiled, she knew he would always be by her side. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "let's leave now. I bet Shippo is panicking as we speak." Inuyasha smiled too and said, "alright." Inuyasha started to walk toward the well when he suddenly got an idea, "I know Kagome!" he said happily, "we should go on a honeymoon!" Kagome drew back and thought, _A honeymoon, why so suddenly?_

I hope you like it!! It took me at least 5 hours to type, and my brother kept bothering me while I typed. Please review!!!


	2. The Honeymoon

Please review! Thanks.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I still don't own Inuyasha...sigh

Chapter 2 The Honeymoon 

_Kaede's Hut/ night_

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked sitting up from his place on the floor inside Kaede's hut. Night had fallen and when Inuyasha and Kagome returned from the bone-eaters well, they found everyone was fast asleep, but now it seemed that Shippo had something on his mind and couldn't sleep any longer. In the corner of the room slept Sango and Miroku. At last after an hour of yelling and bickering, their quarrel finally ended and Sango forgave Miroku, reluctantly. Shippo was the one who ended their dispute. After listening to them for what seemed like years, he ultimately got the courage and screamed, "SHUT UP!" at the top of his lungs, making Sango and Miroku stop their madness. Inuyasha sat near them with his back leaning against the wall with his tetsusaiga across his chest as usual. Kagome lay asleep next to him on his right. The moment she and Inuyasha arrived, she immediately fell into repose. Inuyasha's eyes were tightly closed, though still he was not asleep. He sat alert and weary, waiting for danger if it were to come. Be that as it may, however, once Shippo spoke Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, revealing his glowing amber eyes in the dark.

"What is it, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked him quietly, trying not to wake the others.

Shippo slowly and peacefully got up and walked to Inuyasha and sat on his lap looking up at him. Inuyasha looked back down at Shippo. Shippo had a look on his face that said he was concentrating hard on something; he was contemplating his thoughts. About two shakes of a lamb tail later, Shippo spoke,

"Inuyasha? Did you know that Kagome is having doubts about you and her?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by that. He was not expecting Shippo to talk about that, "What? How do you know?"

Shippo wondered if he should tell Inuyasha what Kagome said in the forest earlier, then thought it best, "Kagome told me earlier in the forest on the way to the well."

That didn't help Inuyasha, "Wait. Is that why Kagome didn't want me to come? So you guys could talk about me?"

Shippo was abashed. He didn't count on Inuyasha acting like this. _Oops _Shippo thought in terror, _Maybe I said something I wasn't supposed to say... _

"Why would Kagome visionary something like that? Why would she have doubts..." Inuyasha said. His heart was starting to break, "does Kagome not love me anymore? I mean she agreed to go on the honeymoon with me tomorrow..."

Shippo shook his head quickly, "NO, NO, NO, NO! Kagome _does _love you1 She thinks you don't love her! Anyway," Shippo added with though, "I think you and Kagome should talk this over for yourselves."

Inuyasha agreed, "your right. Tomorrow on the way to...wherever I'm taking Kagome."

Shippo nodded and went back to his place on the floor, abandoning Inuyasha with his tangled thoughts about Kagome.

_Morning/ outside of Kaede's village_

The next morning was full of clouds and the air was thick with heavy gray fog. You could barely see 2 feet in front of you the instant you walked outside. Even so, Kagome and Inuyasha still wanted to leave for their honeymoon today. Miroku was astounded when he heard the news from Inuyasha and asked when this was planned.

"Last night while you slept." Inuyasha said crossing his arms, slouching against a tree. Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for Kagome and Sango who were still located at Kaede's hut putting the finishing touches to the packing. To everyone's surprise this morning, Miroku announced that he had planned a week trip with Sango up at some castle in the mountains. Both Sango and Kagome were thrilled, so of course they had to discuss what clothes Sango could wear. Inuyasha at any rate was not pleased. Miroku seemed to have for once beaten him at something. _Stupid monk _Inuyasha thought when he heard the news.

"How'd you tell her?" Miroku asked with a sly smile upon his face. He knew Inuyasha was jealous at the fact that he had a better place to go than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his head away in disgust, "like it's any of _your _business monk." He said.

Miroku did a little laugh and said, "so...where are you going? Too bad not a very expensive castle like me."

Inuyasha was about to kill Miroku when Kagome turned up behind him with Sango holding the bags. Sango looked at Miroku questionably and asked, "What's so funny?"

Miroku tried to look innocent and said, "nothing, just a little man to man joke..."

Inuyasha scowled and noticed something was missing, "Where that ignoramus twerp Shippo?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look of dislike that made Inuyasha flinch, then she said, "sit."

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground face first, "Will you stop doing that?" he said from the ground in anger.

Kagome didn't answer that, but Sango said, "Shippo is staying with Kaede, and he is not a ignoramus twerp. He's 11 now, and is not like you, so there for he is not an ignoramus."

Kagome started to giggle. So did Sango. Miroku even let out a snicker.

Inuyasha got pissed at that and stood up yelling, "HAHAHAHA! Very funny! Your all ignoramuses!"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked a little hurt. Inuyasha realized this and instantaneously reminisced about last night. The words Shippo said came flooding back to him; _Kagome is having doubts about you and her._ Inuyasha looked at the wounded look on Kagome's face and now knew why she would have doubts. Sango and Miroku noticed the tension and Sango quickly said, "so Inuyasha. Where are you and Kagome going to go?" That didn't help matters, it made it worse.

"Um...not really sure. Maybe a moonlight boat ride, sleep near a lake...you know..._romantic_ stuff." Inuyasha said, quickly adding the word romantic.

At that moment Inuyasha had an idea, "actually, come to think of it, Miroku did say he would pay for me and Kagome to stay at the castle too..." Inuyasha looked at Miroku's face and saw it's smile slowly cascade down into a frown.

"Wh-what?" Miroku asked as if he didn't hear.

"Don't you remember Miroku? You told me before Sango and Kagome got here." Inuyasha uttered.

Sango beamed, "Wow Miroku! That's really sweet of you!" She walked to him and gave him a big kiss that left Miroku with his face glowing bright red.

Kagome was also ecstatic and said, "Great! Now that that's settled, we should hurry and get a carriage before they're all gone." And she took off running to the next village, with Sango briskly chasing after her. Inuyasha turned back to Miroku and smirked then started to laugh. Miroku frowned and thought, _Damn bastard..._

_Carriages (on the way to the castle)_

They hastily made it to the village and found themselves a carriage. Unfortunately, they had to pay to use them so that meant Miroku was forced to use his money, which made him even madder. Inuyasha and Kagome had a carriage to themselves and so did Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha's carriage was ahead of Sango's and Miroku's. For that reason every time Inuyasha would look back he would receive a pissed off look from Miroku. Inuyasha snorted, _stupid monk..._

Kagome was really happy and didn't notice Miroku's crappy attitude or Inuyasha smart ass behavior she just said, "wasn't it nice of Miroku to pay for all of us?" She turned to look at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed. He kept going through what Shippo said last night; _Kagome is having doubts._ Inuyasha opened eyes and came face to face with Kagome. She was staring intently at him.

"Er...yeah, nice of him..." Inuyasha barely said, "Um...Kagome? Why are you having doubts about us?"

Kagome gasped, "How did you know? I only told...Shippo..." it dawned on Kagome that Shippo probably told, "**THAT BRATS GONNA PAY!**"

Inuyasha jumped out of the way of Kagome's flying fist of rage and said, "calm down!" He grabbed Kagome's wrist and began to stroke it gently; "I just want to know..."

Kagome shook her head with tears swelling in her eyes, "nothing, _really..._I did have doubts before...about you loving me still...but now...since the honeymoon suggestion...now I know you love me...and I love you..." She stopped talking and leaned into Inuyasha, who affectionately started to stoke her hair.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name softly which calmed Kagome. Inuyasha knew that she wasn't crying for her doubts, it was about her family not excepting her moving on.

_My poor dear Kagome..._Inuyasha thought sympathetically.

Miroku put his arm around Sango in the back of their carriage. He was finally cooling off form the whole Inuyasha money deal. Miroku tried to forget it and began to rub Sango's arm.

"Inuyasha is a jack ass." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

Sango looked startled. That was not something you should say while trying to be romantic. "What?" Sango asked, "What the hell did you say?"

Miroku jumped. He didn't realize he said that out loud. _Oops_ Miroku thought. "Um...I didn't say anything Sango..." Miroku said acting all innocent again. Luckily, Sango wasn't listening anymore because the castle was now looming into view. Although you could barely see it through the fog, it still looked powerful and majestic. The walls were made of polished wood and on the side of them grew vines and as they drew closer they saw that they were grapevines.

_Saved..._Miroku thought.

The castle 

The long journey ended and the passengers excited their 'cars' and made their way to the path. The castle was almost entirely consumed by the fog, but you could still see the vines and the polished wood.

"Wow." Sango said in amazement as they approached the door. The castle was on the top of the highest peak in all of feudal Japan, (okay, maybe not that high, but pretty damn high.) Grass grew all around and the view was spectacular. Kagome looked around closely and spotted a hot spring. Actually, spotted 3 hot springs. _Perfect _Kagome thought. Suddenly, the sky dumped a giant gush of rain down on them and Inuyasha quickly covered Kagome so she wouldn't get soaked and they all ran up to the door and opened it. They all gasped as they walked inside. The interior was even better than the exterior. Kagome drew back from Inuyasha's arms and snooped around along with Sango. They were all speechless except for Miroku, "it better still look like this, after all the money I spent renting it..." They were in the entrance hall and the walls were covered with old paintings and statues lined the walls. One of the pictures featured an old man in a chair and another had a picture of a giant white dog demon ...

"Where's the rooms?" Inuyasha asked, still looking around baffled.

Kagome looked at Miroku and said, "do you know? Please show us."

Miroku nodded and said, "follow me." Everyone followed him down the hall and then into the 'living room'. Sango became very curious about something the more they followed Miroku. How did he know where everything was so easily? Soon Sango couldn't stand it, "Miroku?" she asked and ceased walking. Miroku also stopped and he turned to face her, "What?"

"I'm just a little perplexed. How do you know where everything here with such ease?" Sango at last asked.

Miroku looked down at the nicely polished wood floor and replied, "I've been here before with Moshin. (sorry can't spell) He just kept drinking so I decided to explore. Later that day and Moshin set fire to his bed..." Miroku finished speaking with a strange look on his face, he looked kind of...depressed. Miroku didn't really like talking about this subject, but decided to tell them anyway, "That was the last day I saw my father..." Sango gasped and hurriedly went to Miroku's side to comfort him and said full of pity, "sorry...I didn't know, but why on earth would you wish to return here?"

Kagome thought she heard Miroku choke on his words as he spoke, "That was the best day of my life. It was here..."

Even Inuyasha showed sympathy for the monk and said, "sorry Miroku..."

Miroku looked up at him, "sorry for what?"

"For making you use all of your hard earned cash for us." Inuyasha said with regret from earlier as he walked up to Miroku and Sango's side.

Sango looked bewildered, "What do you mean 'make you'?"

Miroku just shook his head and said, "it doesn't matter, I don't care..." He started to walk away again, with everyone at his heels, but Sango's.

_Miroku? What's in your mind? _Sango thought with concern, quickly dashing to catch up with the others.

_Kagome's and Inuyaha's room _

Kagome opened the door to their room and breathed in deeply. The room was beautiful; the floor was nicely polished, and the bed was a four poster bed with red velvet curtains. In the corner of the room was another door. When Kagome opened it she saw that there was a bath in there, big and perfect for two...

"Nice place after all." Inuyasha said looking around and sitting on a chair made of gold and with the same red velvet as the curtains.

"Yeah! Miroku has really great taste!" Kagome said ecstatic opening the curtains to the window and looking out. "It's pouring rain out there." Inuyasha stood up from his chair and walked to the window next to Kagome, he too looked out, "looks like its going to flood..." he said. Quite suddenly a rumbling noise met their ears and echoed through the room. Kagome looked around to see what made the noise, but didn't have to look long. Inuyasha's face was red and said, "I guess I'm hungry..." Kagome looked surprised for a minute and then she burst out laughing. She rolled onto the bed onto her back and continued to laugh. Inuyasha watched her on the bed and he felt something stir inside him. Abruptly, Inuyasha closed the curtains again and sat by Kagome on the bed. (Wonder what's on his mind, eh?) Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a desirous look in his eyes. Kagome knew immediately what was on his mind, but quickly said, "Should we go get some lunch?"

Inuyasha pondered that, then made a choice, "no, not now." He said in a strange voice. Then, without even knowing what happened, Kagome found Inuyasha lying on top of her, not that she was complaining, she was just wondering how could he do that so fast?

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered softly into Kagome's ear. Kagome gave in. She couldn't resist his touch...Inuyasha caressed Kagome's neck and chest and Kagome moaned with deep pleasure. Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha were in another world together, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the touch of each other's lips...

Miroku stuffed his face while Sango laid down on the bed to get some rest. Sango was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. Miroku was enjoying a rather large size bowl of ramen and kept choking on the noodles because he ate it too fast. _No wonder Inuyasha is in love with this stuff! _Miroku though taking another large bite of beef flavor ramen. Just about when Miroku was about to take a gulp of water, a bumping noise came from Inuyasha and Kagome's room next door. Miroku stopped eating and curiously stood up from his table and sat on the bed, his ear pressed against the wall.

"Oh Inuyasha!" a voice came from the room, "don't stop!" More thumping. Miroku started to snigger and thought _lucky hanyou..._ Miroku took his head away from the wall and was about to get off the bed when...

"Uh? Miroku?" Sango said half asleep, "what's that banging noise on the wall?"

Miroku gazed at her then began to laugh like crazy. He started to roll around on the bed like Kagome had done initially.

Sango just looked at Miroku like he was off his rocker and then said, "What the hell is so funny?"

Miroku stopped laughing and replied, "Inuyasha and Kagome are...doing...the...um..." while he was still on his back. He couldn't say the word.

Sango got the gist anyway, "you mean Inuyasha and Kagome are making out? That's not too difficult to say..."

Miroku sat back up and gaped at Sango. Now was the perfect opportunity for him, but he was not like Inuyasha and got lucky. Sango seemed to read his mind and said, "actually, I am in the mood now..."

Miroku jerked upward, did he just hear right. "What?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head and jumped at Miroku. They too were in now in there own land of love and kisses...

_Inuyasha and Kagome's room_

Kagome lay in a deep slumber. It was already night again. Inuyasha sat awake on the gold chair thinking about his time with Kagome. When he was with her, it felt like they were the only things that existed. Kagome aroused in her sleep, and slowly she began to wake up. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha's face next to hers. Inuyasha had spotted her awake and rushed to her side. 

"Inuy...asha?" Kagome said drowsy.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why have you awoken?" Inuyasha said delicately.

"I don't know...I feel pain..." Kagome replied trying to get up, but winced in pain and she fell back down moaning.

Next door Miroku awoke and said, "he's at it again..."

Inuyasha became alert and panicky, "What? What kind of pain?"

Kagome didn't answer. Inuyasha was really starting to worry now.

"Kagome! Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled, now shaking her arm trying to wake her back up, "KAGOME!....." Inuyasha quickly jumped up and ran to Miroku's and Sango's room. He came through and busted into the door.

"Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha called into the dark the room desperately, "It's Kagome! I need your help, now!"

Inuyasha saw movement in the bed and knew Sango and Miroku were getting up. All three of them hurried to Kagome's side. Each of them called out her name in turn.

"Kagome! Kagome!" they called but still she did not wake.

_Could this have anything to do with those roots..._Inuyasha thought distressed.

Miroku got his mind back before any them and said, "Inuyasha! Take Kagome to the next village over. It's not far. I know there is a man they call the doctor. He knows a lot about health and medicine. He'll know what to do about Kagome. HURRY! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!"

Inuyasha was ready to punch Miroku but then remembered about Kagome's condition. Inuyasha swiftly picked up Kagome and his arms and took off.

Kagome began to thrash around in his arms, moaning and groaning in pain, Inuyasha ran to the village helpless. What could he do?

_Whoever is behind hurting Kagome, I will personally rip them to shreds, one by one._ Inuyasha thought as a gust of wind blew into his face with a familiar scent. Inuyasha gasped, _Naraku?_

Miroku paced his room back and forth. He couldn't get his mind off of Kagome and what was happening to her. Sango too, was tormented by thoughts of Kagome and who and why they were hurting her. Was it because she was from the present? No matter what idea came to mind, they still knew one thing for sure, Inuyasha would kill whoever it was, not matter who or why...

_Village of the doctor_

Inuyasha ran through the village with all the might he could muster. Kagome was slowly getting colder and limber in his arms. Inuyasha stopped quickly and took of his shirt and wrapped it around Kagome's cold and frail body. Despite her being cold, she was sweating like crazy. Inuyasha was full of rage and fear. Was Naraku nearby? Was he the one who is trying to kill Kagome?

"Inu...yasha...." Kagome said in Inuyaha's arms, she tried to move, but failed. Now she was paralyzed. Inuyasha looked down at her. Her face was as white as this paper that I'm typing on. She started to pant for air.

"Doctor!" Inuyasha called once he was in the middle of the village. He stopped and heard nothing but a gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the tree. Then all at once came a voice, "What?" It called and stepped out into the moonlight so Inuyasha could see. It was an old man, maybe about the same age as Kaede.

Inuyasha rushed to him and said, "you gotta help us. This woman is on the verge of dying..."

The old man took a look at Kagome and said, "your right, follow me and I'll do my best." The old man walked through a door on the left and Inuyasha quickly followed.

The old man pointed to the floor where there was a bed, and Inuyasha set Kagome down gently.

"My name is Tumichi, I'm the only one around here in this country who really knows much about medicine and healing. I'll do my best to heal your friend. Who are you anyway? Are you a demon? By the looks of it you are." The old man walked to Inuyasha and put his hands on Inuyasha's ears and gave them a twitch. Inuyasha frowned but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to give the only guy who could save Kagome hell.

Once the old man withdrew and sat down by Kagome, Inuyasha replied to the mans' question, "My name is Inuyasha and I'm a half demon. This woman here is Kagome Higurashi. She is only human, but she is a powerful miko."

The old man nodded, "I can tell...such beauty too..."

Inuyasha sat down quickly in response to what Tumichi said, "You better work your magic old man..." Inuyasha said.

The castle 

Hours went by and still they heard no word from Inuyasha. Both Miroku and Sango were fast asleep, they were both beat up and tired. Sango sleep on the gold chair and Miroku some how managed to fall into repose on the table. Neither snored or spoke, which was a first. What had happened to Kagome?

_Tumichi's hut_

Inuyasha dozed in the corner of the room near the blazing fire. Hours had gone by, and the old man continued to work on Kagome. (EWWW!! Not like that! Great...now _I_ have a sick mind...thanks Angela!) As time went by, Kagome seemed to get better and better. Finally, Tumichi thought it would be best to wake up Inuyasha and tell him the good news. _Really _good news, something that would change their lives forever.

"Hey! Dog boy! Get up!" Tumichi said, poking Inuyasha with a stick. Inuyasha groaned and woke. Inuyasha leered at the stick, then at Tumichi.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"** Inuyasha roared at the old man.

Tumichi backed away but said, "come now...I have excellent news..."

Inuyasha's spirit brightened, "is she going to be okay?'

Tumichi nodded, "she is fine. The only difference from before is that....well...now she is pregnant..."

Inuyasha's heart stopped, "wh-what?" He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. Kagome, pregnant?

"Congratulations!" Tumichi said happily with a bottle of Toukai in hand.

Tears suddenly blinded Inuyasha, _him, a father_?

Great way to end a chapter, happiness...Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I don't care if you if even write one word, just review...I just can't stand it when people just read it and don't review...oh well! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Kagome's Kidnapped

Sorry I haven't written in a while! School has started awhile back, and unfortunately I have to go...so...I can't sit around all day writing pathetic stories...

_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Inuyasha or the movie...(darn Angela...)

Chapter 3 Kagome's kidnapped! Tumichi's Hut 

Inuyasha froze. The thought of being a father suddenly made him dizzy. He was overcome with happy and with sad. Why would any one be sad on such a joyous occasion? Well, for starters, Inuyasha realized that once Kagome had the child (or still bearing it with in her) demons all around would soon be a horrible threat to both Kagome and the child. Inuyasha would have to protect them both, risking his life in the process. With that horrible image (imagining a baby's head falling to the ground in bloody tatters) he turned to look at Kagome who slept soundly on the floor of the hut. In the corner sat Tumichi, the man who diagnosed Kagome and helped cure her wounds. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's beautiful face in the dark, and imagined what their child would look like (that is...if it were to survive..). Anyway, within the dark, Inuyasha could see that Kagome's face was wrung in pain, as if she was having a fit, or a nightmare. He wondered what it could be about, and he sat down beside her, stroking her hair. Moments went by, and soon inuyasha too fell deep asleep, with the tedious vision of Kagome's face covered in blood and tears, kept him twitching as he crept into dreamland.

Naraku's Castle Naraku paced back and forth down the hall of his well-hidden castle. A very formidable plot was slowly going through his (very small) mind. Earlier through Kanna's mirror, Naraku was able to see that Kagome was now in fact, bearing Inuyasha's child, which meant more fun for him. (the jerk) Naraku kept thinking the same things over and over again, _How to make Inuyasha suffer through yet another nightmare? _ Suddenly footsteps awakened Naraku's dream, and he turned to face Kagura, the wind sorceress.   
"Naraku.." Kagura said dangerously, as if she knew what was on the demons mind, "what have you been plotting?" 

Naraku chuckled and smiled, "nothing my dear Kagura, just more misery and woe...nothing you have to participate in if you don't wish too."

Kagura returned the smirk and said, "I told you before, I'm not interesting in helping you ruin yet another love life. Although I would gladly assist anything you have to do with Sesshomaru though..."

Naraku turned away from her and said in a deadly voice, "Sesshomaru? Why on earth would I ever want to interfere with him?"

And he left, leaving a very confused sorceress in his wake who thought _what do you have on your mind Naraku? _ and she too left the hall.

Naraku headed down a flight of stairs and ended up in the courtyard. He began to picture his evil scheme inside his mind. It was to be gruesome, grotesque, and even a little .....barf like....(barf like? Guess I can't think of anything better to say, just that it will really suck) Ahem...It was to be gruesome, grotesques, and it will even suck...(AHHH nothing fits!! Oh well , back to story) As I was saying, Naraku contemplated on his newest trap to ensure Inuyasha and the others in. What would it be? After a while of thought, Naraku suddenly came up with a solution. _Kill Kagome and the child_. There was no other way. If Kagome was to give birth to the strongest of Hanyou's son, mixed in with a powerful Miko, who would to know what would happen...So it was settled. Naraku's dream was about to become reality.

Kaede's village

Shippo jumped up and down as Kagome and the others walked through the door of Kaede's hut. It was a week since they were there last, and Shippo was surely getting tired of hanging around an old bat all the time. He missed his "dad" Inuyasha and "mom" Kagome. At least, that was how he thought of them. (How sweet...) Any who, two days after Inuyasha and Kagome found out that she was pregnant, they decided to head back to the "honeymoon" castle. There they found a very worried demon-slayer and freaked out monk. Both were going senseless with Inuyasha's and Kagome's absence. The minute Kagome had woken up that day, Inuyasha hurriedly told her that she was bearing a child, and they embraced and kissed. (Yeah, yeah, all that good stuff...) However, once they told Sango and Miroku, they were both shocked and a little afraid. They too were thinking what Inuyasha was thinking. Kagome would soon be in danger.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the night of their return, "are you sure you can keep Kagome out of harm?'

Inuyasha's ears perked up and said, "feh! Of course I will, when have I not?"

Miroku's face squinted as he thought of countless times when Kagome was kidnapped, "let's see..." Miroku started, "Kagome was kidnapped by Arasuye (can't spell. It's that demon that brought Kikyo the bitch back to life) and she was token the day after you met her by those bandits...oh lets see. Oh yeah, and she was captured by Koga, the wolf demon...then she was almost eaten by a tree for fertilizer...and had a curse placed upon her, countless times I might add, and of course, was kidnapped by Naraku. And Kikyo almost killed her. So..." Miroku stopped talking as he gazed at Inuyasha's face. He was sending Miroku a very nasty look of hatred that made even Shippo stop jumping.

Inuyasha quickly stood up and said in a very loud voice that woke up sleeping Kagome, "**I will never let** **Naraku ever take Kagome again, understand?**"

Miroku jumped at the tone in Inuyasha's voice. He seemed a little upset to say the least. Inuyasha's breathing became hard and shallow, which was full of anger at Miroku for making him look like a fool. Kagome noticed this from her "bed" and rose to lean on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, "I know, as well as the others, that you will never let anyone harm me again. You know that don't you?"

Inuyasha pondered that then said in a definite voice, "yes, I do know that. It's just..." Inuyasha's voice cut. His throat became dry and he couldn't continue talking anymore, so he sat back down by Miroku and Sango and stared moodily into the flames. Kagome stood at her place a little longer then lay back down to rest. Moments went by and then finally someone said, "what smells?" Everyone looked to the speaker Shippo and shrugged.

Miroku soon smelt is as well and said, "GAH! What smells?" Sango covered her nose and said in a disgusted voice, "It smells like a giant _dead _demon."

Inuyasha shot up and ran outside. Sure enough, it was the scent of a demon. Miroku and Sango hurriedly came to Inuyasha's side and they peered at the sky, which were full of dark red clouds, and an evil aura.

"What could it be?" Sango asked wearily. Miroku shrugged and said it's probably a big demon war or something, but they should check it out anyway. Sango agreed but Inuyasha hesitated.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked sadly, thinking back to the image of a dying Kagome.

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "let's hope not..."

Sango nodded and Kagome walked out with Shippo by her side, "What's going on?"

Sango answered what Miroku had said.

"Maybe it has to do with Naraku!" Shippo said in wonder, which made Inuyasha and Kagome flinch.

_No! _Inuyasha thought _it couldn't be Naraku! Not now..._

In an instant, a big flash appeared in the sky, lighting the forest beside them up. Kaede too came out as the flash vanished. She said, "Aye! It indeed looks like the work of Naraku."

"The only way to find out is to check it out!" Inuyasha said, starting to run away from the hut. Over his shoulder he called out, "Kagome! Shippo! Stay with Kaede! It's for your safety!"

Kagome and Shippo nodded. As if _they_ wanted to be endangered. Sango began to chase after Inuyasha, with Miroku on her heals. Miroku called out, "be back in a flash!" and soon they were gone.

Kaede walked back into the hut saying, "sleep child. In your condition you need plenty of rest."

Kagome nodded and she and Shippo went inside.

_Naraku's castle_

Laughter sounded throughout the halls of Naraku's mansion as he gazed upon Inuyasha's face through Kanna's mirror. Now was the excellent time to put his plan into action. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome were separated, it would be easy to kill her...or better yet, make her suffer incredible pain.

"What will you do Inuyasha?" Naraku said quietly as he summoned his most powerful demon yet. Another reincarnation named Nahiro. He was different from the other carnations. He was in fact a half demon like Naraku, but possessed immense power. But that was because Naraku handed down the nearly whole jewel of four souls shard. The demon Nahiro would be unstoppable.

Heavy footsteps pounded Naraku's way, and he said, "Nahiro. Quickly go interfere with Inuyasha and the others, while I, Naraku, personally take the woman Kagome out of Inuyasha's hands."

Nahiro chuckled and went on his way.

Naraku smirked and imagined the horrible look of defeat Inuyasha would have once he realized Kagome was dead...

_Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku _

Sango rode atop of Kilala along with Miroku as Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. They were getting closer to the trap of Naraku. But was unknown to them. Suddenly a voice called out through the mist.

"Inuyasha! I challenge you to a duel." The voice said angrily. Inuyasha stopped jumping and turned to look for the voice. Kilala stopped flying and gazed into the forest for the voice too.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha asked with a confident grin, "show yourself. I'll accept your duel!"

The voice cackled through the mist and a figure emerged. It was the size of a human, maybe even Inuyasha's height, but had long red hair and pitch black eyes. A giant scar grew across the bridge of his nose, making it seem as big and as his ugly piercing eyes.

Nahiro, the new reincarnation of Naraku, indeed looked formidable. Although he was not exactly attractive.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked as he capered off of Kilala along with Sango.

Nahiro snorted and said, "it be none of your business good monk..."

Sango stepped forward and said, "who sent you? I doubt you would willing challenge anyone who set foot in front of you.'

Nahiro shook his head violently and said, "it be none of your business I say. However...I do need a little fun at the moment...do you know of a demon chap with the name of Naraku? He was the generous one who sent me to kill you and a woman named...Kagome I believe. I guess's that she be dying now or soon. Naraku said he be taking care of business personally." (FYI. The character talks funny; it's not me not righting write. (;

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and he said breathlessly, "Naraku? Kill Kagome?"

Miroku shuddered and murmured something like a prayer. Sango was the only one not affected, "COME ON! What are you waiting for? Kill him and save Kagome before it's too late!" Sango swung her heraikutsu around her head and aimed for the demon. "Heraikutsu!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang bone. The boomerang hit the demon's chest with a soft 'thump' and it fell to the ground. Sango was taken aback. _Why didn't my attack phase him?_

Miroku too stepped into battle while Inuyasha stood still like an idiot. "I'll use my wind-tunnel!" Miroku shouted ready to pull of his prayer beads, but then stopped dead as a bunch of poisonous insects swarmed the air.

"Damn!" Miroku shouted, pushing his foot back in aggravation, "Inuyasha! Do something! Use the tetsuaiga!"

Inuyasha's mind seemed to have finally clicked back on. "Right!" He pulled his tetsusaiga out of its sheath and said, "prepare to die!"

The fight to the death was about to begin. (A/n yes. This battle to the death will actually _end _with a death, don't worry.)

Kaede's Hut 

Kagome snoozed silently on the cold floor of Kaede's hut. The wind blew furiously outside and rain suddenly pounded the wooden walls. Kaede looked down at Shippo, who indeed was still awake, and gave a very apprehensive look. Both were very troubled since Inuyasha and the others left. It had been hours ago when Inuyasha departed.

"Kaede?" Shippo whispered, trying not to wake Kagome, "do you think Inuyasha is okay?"

Kaede did not reply, but simply just shrugged and continued to stoke the fire.

_I hope you're alright Inuyasha _Shippo thought sadly, glimpsing Kagome in the corner.

Instantaneously, a loud horrible crack filled the air along with a petrified scream that belonged to Kagome.

Shippo jumped up and looked at Kagome who was now wide-awake and crying.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked concerned, "what be the problem?"

Kagome didn't answer. She sat stock-still and her face was strained, as though she was in pain again. What could it be?

"Kagome!?" Shippo called hurrying to Kagome's side, "what is it?"

Kagome shrugged and a single tear came from her eye. It glittered in the light from the fire, and fell to the hard wood floor.

Kaede stood up and knelt next to Kagome. She examined her and said with finality, "she has been placed under a curse."

Shippo looked to Kaede, "A curse? Again? How?" _she sure gets cursed and kidnapped a lot. _Shippo thought scared.

"It is a different kind of curse." Explained Kaede, "this one is called the "pain" curse. It feeds one's pain upon the other. Meaning that what pain Inuyasha overcomes is what Kagome with overcome too, but with double the hurt." Kaede shook her head sympathetically, "this is something my dear sister Kikyo would have done. That is if she was still alive..."

Shippo nodded and asked, "is there anything we can do to get rid of it?"

Kaede shook her head "I do not know how...but we do need to find Inuyasha quick."

Shippo nodded and was about to walk outside when a horrible voice broke the silence, "Kagome...you will soon meet your fate..."

Shippo and Kaede shivered and Shippo ran to the corner and closed his eyes afraid.

A second later and they saw a figure emerge through the flap in the door of the hut. It was Naraku. And this time it was him for real. It was personal.

END CHAPTER

Sorry I made it end at such a cliffhanger, but I need to get off the computer. My brother always kicks me off. And besides, people _love _cliffhangers.....(hehehehehe) I wish I had the Inuyasha movie though....sigh I still need to wait a week more till I actually get it. Oh well, at least my _dear _friend Angela will lend it to me!...


	4. The Curse's Pain

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything in this story, except the plot. I hope….

_Whoa! I can't believe that it's been 2 years since I wrote this. I'm sorry I made everyone wait to finish this story, I just…forgot about it…so, here's the next chapter, finally. Oh, and by the way, I have a new story out called "Love, Betrayal, and Ramen" if you anyone would like to read._

**Chapter four:** **The Curse's Pain**

Naraku stepped into the hut, his eyes glowing with malice. Kagome gasped and hid behind Kaede. Shippo yelped and began to run in circles around the blazing fire. Pretty much everyone in the room was in shock. Naraku just grinned at the chaos, and took another step closer to Kagome, who winced, as if she was being whipped by a chain. 

"I guess it wasn't so hard to find you after all, Kagome." Naraku said with a deep voice, "I would like you to come with me to my castle for awhile, and discuss a few matters."

Kagome gulped, "No way in hell, am I coming with you!" she shouted out with confidence.

Naraku laughed, "you cant' fight me! What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome thought. Her first thought was Inuyasha. He would come, right?  
Naraku chuckled. He had read Kagome's thoughts, "he will not come. He will, hopefully, be killed tonight by my new reincarnation."

_New reincarnation? _Kagome thought, stressed. Shippo, on the other hand, did not believe Naraku's words.

"I'm sure that Inuyasha is more than capable of taking down anything you send out!" Shippo said with strength in his voice.

Kagome kicked him and told him to ssh! She didn't want Shippo to get hurt too.

"Fine." Kagome finally said after coming to a conclusion about the situation, "I'll come with you, as long as you don't hurt Shippo and Kaede. Also," she said, "call off your demon pal, and let Inuyasha and the others go!'

Naraku frowned, "you put up a hard bargain." He said. He stood there for awhile considering. Would Naraku actually give in to something so lame?

"I agree." Naraku said into the silence. Kaede and Shippo gasped. Naraku will actually accept Kagome's offer?

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, "so you won't hurt anyone?" she asked tentatively.

Naraku smiled and nodded, "maybe you." He said and he grabbed her. Kagome screamed as Naraku took off into the night.

"Kagome!" Shippo and Kaede called, but it was too late. Naraku and Kagome were nowhere to be seen.

---------------------------

Inuyasha tightened his hold on tetsusaiga. Nahiro was sending off very powerful waves of energy. Maybe this demon really was strong after all.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, "what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha raised up his tetsusaiga and replied, "I'm going to kill him." And he swung his sword. Without warning, a weird whistle sounded off into the distance. It was Naraku's call. Nahiro froze, and did not move. It was the perfect opportunity for Inuyasha.

"Wind scar!" he bellowed and sliced the demon in two. As the demon fell apart, something unexpected came out. It was the jewel of four souls. Well, most of it, but not all, seeing as there was only 3 shards left. Inuyasha landed on the ground gracefully and put his sword in the sheath. He walked over to the dead demon and tapped it with his foot. It truly seemed that the demon was dead. Inuyasha bent down, and picked up the jewel. He could feel the power emanate from it, as he held it in his hand.

"I can't believe that happened." Sango said, walking toward InuYasha, "I can't believe that demon froze like that, and it actually had Naraku's jewel fragment."

"I guess we lucked out." Miroku said smiling, "now we only need three more shards. Then think about what we can do!"

Inuyasha nodded. He was already thinking about that. With the shikon jewel, he could protect Kagome.

----------------------

Naraku took Kagome to his secret castle off into the mountains. As they rushed there, Naraku had knocked Kagome out cold. He was getting tired of hearing her scream. But as they arrived at the castle, Kagome was waking up.

"Inu…Yasha?" she whispered, looking around.

Naraku smirked, "not quite…" he replied throwing her in a cell and locking the door, "I'm afraid you may never see him again…" and he left.

Kagome began to cry silently in her little space. She didn't know what to do, and she felt pain jolt through her body every now and then. She had no idea what was going on. Footsteps sounded down the hall, and Kagome got her hopes up. She was wishing with all her heart that the footsteps would belong to Inuyasha, but they didn't. It was Kagura.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked the approaching figure.

Kagura nodded and knelt down beside the cage door, so she would be the same height as Kagome, since she was sitting down.

"I have good news for you." Kagura said through the bars, "Inuyasha and your friends have gotten hold of the jewel shard fragment that was Naraku's."

Kagome jumped up, and leaned against the wall, "what? Why are you telling me this?"

Kagura stood up too, and looked Kagome in the eye, "it's because I'm on your side. I have no desire to be with Naraku anymore, yet this is the only place I have. I will help you get out, if you help me break my bond with Naraku. Do we have a deal?" she asked.

Kagome thought about the suggestion. Should she? Kagome fell to the ground in pain. Why was she in so much pain?

"Something wrong?" Kagura asked, "I can get you something if you like. That is," she added, "if your in the deal."

Kagome opened her wet eyes and nodded. "I think I heard Kaede say that I had some kind of pain curse placed upon me." She finally said, the pain subsiding, "anything you can do?"

Kagura thought about it and nodded, "it was one of those curses that priestess Kikyo used to use on Naraku. I can find a cure and help you."

"That would be great." Kagome replied, as another wave of pain struck her.

Kagura left and quickly went in search of a cure. Kagome, however, was confused. _When Kikyo died before, did she curse me? _Kagome asked herself. If that was the case, then there was nothing that could be done, right? Unless…

------------------------

"Kikyo is back to life? Again?" Naraku asked Kanna, as he gazed into her mirror, "how is that possible?"

Kanna shrugged and left the room. Naraku was in a bitter mood. How could Kikyo come back to life? And then, to top it off, his new reincarnation was dead, and his jewel fragments were taken. Kagura entered the room and woke Naraku up from his thoughts.

"Naraku." Kagura said, "would you happen to know a cure for a pain curse?"

Naraku whipped his head around to face her, "why would you like to know?"

"Well," Kagura started pacing around the room and holding her fan, "it seems that Kagome had one placed upon her recently, and she needs the help. Didn't you want to kill her in front of InuYasha? If this curse was to continue, she could die before he would to arrive…"

Naraku stood up, for he had been sitting on a cushion, "so." He said looking Kagura straight in the eye, "you want me to cure her?"

Kagura said nothing, but stopped pacing.

Naraku frowned, "fine. It will be done, only because I want that stupid half demon to witness her death." And he left. As he walked toward the cell where Kagome was staying, he began to think about what was happening. The curse that was on Kagome, wasn't a pain curse, in fact it was a life-splitting curse. That meant, when someone was going to die, they could place a curse on a certain person, so when the person was to die, they could still live, but then live off of the person with the curse. It was as if, one person was sharing a soul with another. That's why Kagome felt pain. She could feel her soul tearing in two.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the others headed back to Kaede's hut in high spirits. Who'd a thought that they would actually get the jewel? Inuyasha was first to enter the hut and came in with a huge smile.

"We got the jewel!" he announced, holding it up. No response came. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kaede and Shippo both looking depressed.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, as she and Miroku entered, "where's Kagome?"

Kaede and Shippo sighed and stood up.

"Kagome was…she was…" Shippo stammered, "she was taken away with Naraku…"

**_End of Chapter_**

_I know this chapter is short, but bear with me. I'm trying to get my bearings and continue on with the story as I had intended, but the only problem is, I can't remember what's supposed to happen. So, I'm going to change things around a little bit. PLEASE REVIEW_


	5. A Cure And a Scheme

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha characters!

--------------

**_Chapter five: A Cure and a Scheme_**

Naraku continued on his way to Kagome's cell. His head was full of thoughts and schemes. He lost himself so much with in his mind, he accidentally walked headfirst into a wall. He shook his head and looked over to the cell where Kagome was standing. Naraku walked over closer to her, and smiled.

"I hear you need some help." He said, grabbing hold of one of the bars, "and I will give to you, only because if I cure your curse, Kikyo will die."

_Kikyo?_ Kagome thought, _I thought Inuyasha had killed her…_

Naraku read her thoughts, "Exactly." He said softly, watching Kagome closely, "but she still remains because of you and that curse. If I rid of it, then she will die…."

Kagome gasped. _I'm so confused_ she thought.

------------

Inuyasha gasped and stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kagome…" he choked out, "gone…?"

Everyone went silent. Everyone was full of worry and was pale as ghosts. No one knew what to do, and no one knew what would happen. Finally, thunder from outside broke the silence.

"What do you think we should do?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, coming to his senses, "we can't stand here all day!"

Shippo nodded and stopped shaking. Everyone was getting back their game face.

"You said you got the jewel!" Shippo said, ecstatic "If we find the last fragment, then the jewel will be whole again! Then we can save Kagome!"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Yea." he said, his voice getting stronger, "your right! If we find the last shard, we can surely defeat Naraku and get Kagome back!"

"I agree…but." Sango said, "it will be hard with out Kagome telling us where it is…"

Everyone's smiles cascaded down. "We'll just have to use our own judgement." Miroku said at last, keeping his smile in place, "we have to act now, if we are to go hunting."

Nods filled the room and they left. Kaede continued to sit silent and watched the group leave, not knowing what would come.

--------------

Kagome sat down, her mind was reeling. She had no idea what Naraku was talking about. Maybe he was crazy, or under the influence.

"I a sure you I'm not crazy." Naraku said, watching Kagome with evil eyes, "I'm going to cure you and kill Kikyo, once and for all."

Naraku opened the cell door and walked inside slowly. He raised his right hand and it began to glow. His power wasn't as strong as it was before when he had the Jewel, but still strong enough for him to cure a curse. Naraku placed his hand on Kagome's chest and the room burst into color. However, before Naraku's spell was complete, an arrow shot through the room and hit Naraku in the back. Naraku turned and was face to face with Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" Naraku gasped out. Naraku's hand left Kagome's chest, and Kagome was pushed back. The spell was not finished, and Kagome was not cured.

"Nice to see you Naraku…" Kikyo said, holding up her bow with an arrow ready, just in case, "I see you were about to heal Kagome, and kill me off, right?"

Naraku gasped for air. The arrow had pierced his heart, and Naraku was close to death.

"What are you planning Kikyo?" Naraku choked out, leaning against the wall for support.

Kikyo smirked, "I don't think you need to know." And she shot her arrow, once again into his heart. Naraku collapsed on the ground, dead.

Kagome sat stunned. Naraku was dead, after all this time. She didn't know what to think now…

Kikyo bent down and stared Kagome in the face.

"I need you to help me find the last jewel fragment." She said clearly, not blinking, "I seemed to have lost my power when I 'died' and I barely have any strength, seeing as I'm sharing off someone else's soul. However, over time, you too will lose strength and power. But for now, I need you to help me.'

Kagome felt surprised. "Why do you want me to help you?" she said, shaking, "you don't even have the other fragments, so how will one fragment help you?"

Kikyo sighed and stood up, "It's no concern to you. If you don't help me, I will kill you and your soul will belong to me. If you help, you will be spared. So do you except?"

Kagome had no other choice but to nod. Either she helped Kikyo look for a piece of glass, or she was done for. Her and the baby. She had no other options. She just hoped that she might run into Inuyasha on the way…

-------------

Inuyasha and the others looked around them. They were surrounded by desert. Old skeletons and corpses were buried under the sand. Miroku had thought that maybe, a shard could be somewhere around this area. He thought that people and demons had fought here. He thought they had fought over a fragment. So, he figured they might get some clues if they walked around. After hours of walking around in the heat, the group decided to take a break. A hut was nearby and they walked inside. No one was home. Inuyasha sat down in the corner of the room and shut his eyes. He was exhausted. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He afraid she was going to be killed by Naraku. He couldn't bear the thought. He ended up falling asleep and had no idea what scheme's and plots were taking effect at this very moment…

_**End of Chapter**_

_Hope you liked! And please, if you're reading this, REVIEW ME! I don't appreciate people reading the story and not reviewing! Me and my friend Smash don't like it. If you have read this far, then I think you are at least a little interested in the story, so I think you should at least review me. Even if it's a 'hi' or just some random comment. I don't care, as long as it's not a flame. So please, if you like me, or like the story, send me a review and call me a pumpkin. _


	6. Searching

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha characters…sigh

**Chapter Six: Searching**

Inuyasha and the others woke up nice and early and prepared themselves for the upcoming long day of searching. Inuyasha continued to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts of Kagome. It didn't work.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said, walking up behind Inuyasha as they left the hut, "you must focus, or we'll never find the jewel shard."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, but I can't help it…" InuYasha walked out into the desert alone to think. Sango and Shippo walked out of the hut a second later and sighed.

"Inuyasha's mind is wandering…so be on your feet." Miroku said, following Inuyasha into the sand infested path.

Sango and Shippo looked at one another and nodded and left after Miroku.

-----------------

Kagome and Kikyo left the castle in silence. Kagome was so perplexed. She had no idea what Kikyo was planning, but went along with it anyway.

"Um, Kikyo?" Kagome couldn't help but say after awhile, "where are we going?"

Kikyo continued to march on, but replied, "the desert of Saigon."

Kagome did not know what that meant, so she pressed on, "where is that? And why?"

"I believe that a war was fought there recently over a jewel fragment. It's only 5 miles east." Kikyo explained not looking back at Kagome who followed behind slowly.

Kagome was satisfied with that answer and proceeded after Kikyo.

-----------------

The others marched on through the dense sand and occasional corpses. They saw nothing interesting on the way. Until…

BOOM! A big cloud of dust could be seen in the west.

"Looks like something finally decided to show up." Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

They rushed over and met up with a very hairy and ugly demon. Sango threw her hiraikoutsu, and unfortunately missed.

"Damn!" Sango cursed, picking up her weapon off the ground.

"Miroku pulled out some sutra's and threw them toward the demon. The demon sizzled like a steak and swerved around in pain. Inuyasha took this opportunity to pull out his tetsusaiga. But before he could make a blow, an arrow shot out and hit the demon in the head.

"That's right! The jewel is in its head!" a voice called out.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He recognized that voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. He began to look around, looking for her.

Kagome, who was 20 feet away, heard his call. She rushed away, but didn't go far. Kikyo grabbed onto Kagome's arm and pulled her away. Kagome couldn't fight back and retreated. Both of them took cover in the bushes.

As the dust cleared out, Kagome could see clearly. She did indeed see Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha was searching around, trying to catch a glimpse of Kagome. But none came. Miroku walked over to the demon and caught sight of something shiny.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, "the last jewel shard!"

Inuyasha rushed over alongside Sango and Shippo. There it was, in the middle of the brain of the demon, the last and final shard.

Inuyasha bent over and picked it up. At the same time, he also pulled out the nearly complete jewel. He put the two pieces together and within a second, the Jewel of Four Souls was whole again.

"At last…" Kikyo said from the bushes, jumping out, "the jewel is whole once again."

Inuyasha and the others turned to look and gasped. It was Kikyo.

"Hand over the Jewel to me." She demanded, her hand outstretched.

Kagome, still in the bushes, suddenly felt incredible pain and passed out, not knowing what was going on around her…

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Giving Up

Disclaimer: same as before….you know 

**Chapter Seven: Giving Up**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kikyo was still alive! Inuyasha smelled the air, and gazed around.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, staring at Kikyo with evil eyes.

Kikyo stepped forward, hand still outstretched, "I'll tell you once you hand over the Shikon Jewel!"

Inuyasha stepped back, "and why would I do that?" he asked, tightineing his grip on the jewel.

Kikyo sighed, "if you don't." she pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed at Inuyasha, "I'll kill Kagome."

Inuyasha chuckled, "yea right…"

Miroku came forth, "Inuyasha, you should take her seriously…"

Kikyo grinned, "I have Kagome in my custody. What will you do?'

"Show me her first! You give her to me, for exchange of the Jewel!" Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo agreed and went over to the bushes to pull out Kagome. Kikyo dragged Kagome across the ground and tossed her in between her and Inuyasha. Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome and smirked.

"Now," she said, "hand me the jewel, and she goes free. Also, the curse she has, will be lifted."  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku and the others.

"What should I do?" Inuyasha asked them, "should I?"

"It seems we have no choice." Miroku replied, "she'll kill Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to face the priestess once again.

"Fine!" he walked over and tossed the Jewel to Kikyo, who then lowered her bow and caught it.

Inuyasha rushed over and picked up Kagome. She was cold. Inuyasha didn't turn back, and ran. He ran as fast as he could back to the hut at which they had stayed earlier. Miroku and the others followed as Kikyo stared at the Shikon.

"At last." Kikyo said, her eyes narrowing with malice, "I shall become whole again, and get Inuyasha back." Kikyo whispered an incantation, and smiled. She would have no more competition…

--------------

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the hard floor of the hut. Inuyasha sat down and felt Kagome's pulse. There was none.

Miroku and the others rushed over, and helped Inuyasha.

"She's not breathing.." Shippo said sadly, "and …she has no pulse."

Inuyasha stood up quikcly and walked outside. Tears were pouring out of his fast. Miroku came out and tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault." Miroku said, putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shook him off and replied, "of course it is. I was too late."

"But, by the look of things, Naraku seems dead. If Kikyo is wandering around…it leads me to believe that, and of course he hasn't come after us for the jewel.." Miroku said, trying to cheer up Inuyasha.

"Oh, right.' Inuyasha said, his tears stopping, and rage beginning, "and now Kikyo has the damn jewel! It's starting all over again! Only this time…I'm not the only one who has to pay the price…"

Sango stepped out too, and joined the two guys, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said, stopping by Miroku.

"I don't want your sympathy!" Inuyasha burst out. He rushed away and Sango and Miroku stayed behind. They had no idea what to do next. And, what could they do about Kikyo?

But the thing they really worried about, was the fact that Kagome was dead….


	8. Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters…poor me…

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

---------

**Chapter Eight: Death**

Inuyasha rushed away from the hut, and traveled through the hot desert. He didn't want to look back and think about Kagome…

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from 20 feet behind him, "wait up!'

Inuyasha sighed and stopped, watching the monk, demon slayer and kitsune hurry to catch up.

"Jeez, can't you walk fast?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, as Miroku, Shippo and Sango stopped before him, catching their breaths.

"Sor-ry!" Sango breathed out, exasperated, "I know your upset, but we can't just leave Kagome in that hut!"

Inuyasha winced at the name Kagome, but replied, "I know. But I think it's best. If we bury her in some village cemetery, she could be re dug up by robbers and demons. It would be best if she stays here away from all that…"

Miroku nodded and sat down taking out a bottle of water. Sango sat down too, and took a sip after Miroku. Shippo however, confronted Inuyasha.

"Hey!" he said with his hands on his hips, "stop acting like this! We need to think about what we're gonna do next!"

Inuyasha sighed again and sat down too. He took a deep breath and apologized.

"Sorry." He said sincerely, "I just…can't bare the thought…"

"I understand. But now is not the time for mourning. We need to find out what we should do about Kikyo." Miroku said, wiping his brow of sweat.

"I'm going to kill her." Inuyasha said, clenching his fist, "and I'm going to take the Jewel of Four Souls from her!" Inuyasha stood up quickly and kicked the dirt filled ground.

Shippo jumped out of the way and hid behind Miroku.

"So…" Sango began, after 20 minutes went by, "we leaving anytime soon…?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and nodded. The group left and headed out of the desert. They decided to head to a place called 'mirage'. It was rumored to be a ghost town. Inuyasha thought that it may be a place where Kikyo would like to go to get away. So, the group made their way in that direction quickly. They did not know that someone, Kikyo, was following them from behind.

--------------

As Kikyo followed them, she kept thinking up the plan she had come up with earlier. She was going to summon a powerful demon to Mirage, and hope that it would kill Inuyasha and the others, so she, Kikyo, could live without fear and running away. She was planning on using the Jewel to help her become alive again. To become human, so she could live a normal life. She was also planning on erasing her memory, so that she would not live in pain and memories. After she would use it, she supposed that it would disappear, or rather, it would remain, only powerless. It would just be a regular peace of jewel. Kikyo smiled to herself, continuing to watch the one she loved dearly…

--------------------------

Only minutes away from Mirage, Miroku was sensing someone following them. Inuyasha sniffed around, and could not smell a thing. The miasma that filled the village in front of them, was over powering him.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see" Inuyasha shrugged and replied, walking into the ghost town. No one was around, and nothing could be seen.

_Wonder what happened here? _Inuyasha thought to himself, gazing around at the lifeless surroundings.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him and saw that he was pointing. Inuyasha whipped his eyes over to where Miroku indicated and Inuyasha saw a huge demon come their way.

"This seems suspicious." Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsusaiga.

Sango pulled out her hiraikotsu, "be on your guard."

Inuyasha snorted, "why wouldn't I be?"

Sango rolled her eyes and rushed at the demon, prepared to fight. Miroku and Shippo followed leaving Inuyasha behind. _Let's just hope Kikyo is behind this _he thought and hurried after the others.

-----------------------------

Kikyo watched from afar, sitting on a rock on top a hill. She didn't know if her plan would actually work, but she just hoped at least the demon would injure them greatly, so Kikyo would have more time. However, there was one thought that kept popping into her head. Her mind was telling her to use the Jewel to become a demon…but why? Why did her mind want her to become unhuman? _If I did,_ Kikyo thought, _I could easily kill Inuyasha and the others and live a life without them…_

None the less, Kikyo decided to stick with the original plan after all.

----------------

Inuyasha slashed his claws and swung his sword at the demon. The demon was strong, although it did have a weak point. There was nothing around to protect the demon from Miroku's wind tunnel. As Miroku sucked the demon into his hand, he felt himself start to shake uncontrollably.

"Miroku!" Miroku heard from Sango as he saw the world one last time before he was sucked into his own hand.

"Wait a minute…." Sango said shaking, "this means…."

----------------

Kikyo watched the scene and at the same moment she knew like Sango. Naraku was not dead. If the monk was still able to use his wind tunnel then surely he was alive, right? Kikyo whipped her head around just in case he was watching her.

"Naraku!" She called out, "I know you're out there!"

All at once, a dark, figure shot out from the shadows and grabbed Kikyo by the neck. Kikyo did not have enough time to grab an arrow, so she was forced to suffer under Naraku's grip.

"Surprise." Naraku said with a twisted grin on his face, "you didn't expect this now, did you?"

Kikyo choked out words, but they could not be understood.

Naraku laughed and tightened his hold on her neck. Kikyo winced and started to cough violently.

"Just to let you know before you die" Naraku started, "that was just a puppet you killed earlier. It was just a bonus that you sucked out the rest of Kagome's soul and killed her. Thanks." And with that, Naraku cut Kikyo's head off, and it landed with a thud. Naraku rummaged through her clothes and pulled out the Shikon Jewel.

"At last. It's finally complete…" He said as he smiled one last time at Kikyo's body, and left.

Naraku hurried to his new hideout with the Jewel in hand. He was indeed hiding out near Mirage, but was underneath it instead of on it. Naraku smiled at his ingenious plan. Everything was going smoothly, and as a bonus, Kagome was dead. Naraku entered his hideout and was greeted by Kagura. She bowed to him as he walked by and she frowned. She really disliked Naraku.

-----------

"What is it Sango?" Shippo asked, also shaking.

"Naraku.. he's still alive! Miroku still had his wind tunnel!" she said falling to the ground in despair.

"You're right. I feel some complicated trap is at hand here…" Inuyasha replied.

"Not only that, but Miroku is now…well, let's just say his life is in his hand now…" Shippo said sadly, "and we don't have Kagome anymore…"

Inuyasha, at the sound of Kagome's name, also fell to the ground in misery. How could this get any worse?

-------------------------------

Within the hut of the desert, Kagome began to stir. She was waking up. She got up and stretched and looked around her. Where was everyone?

-----------END OF CHAPTER------------------ 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Victory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in this story…cries in corner

_Chapter nine: Victory_

Kagome walked outside into the desert and looked around. It was totally barren. There was no sign of life. Kagome spun around and landed on her but, looking at the sky. She had no clue what to do. Kagome sighed and looked to her left. She saw there was a big cloud of dust building up, so she decided to go check it out.

--------------------

Inuyasha and Sango mourned for their friends, and Shippo tried to cheer them up, with no luck. Shippo was about to give up, when a dark aura filled around them.

"Naraku…?" Inuyasha asked, standing up, "I guess he really is still alive after all…"

Sango got up too, "yea, looks like it…"

Shippo hid behind Sango, "oh great, perfect timing too."

Inuyasha frowned and pulled out tetsusaiga as a big cloud of dust filled their vision.

"Look out!" Sango called out to Inuyasha as she saw a big figure rush toward Inuyasha with a weapon.

Inuyasha spun around and swung his sword randomly. He couldn't see anything but dust. A second later, and Inuyasha was thrown back. Blood flew through the air and

Inuyasha landed outside the cloud of dust. He could now see clearly. As he got up, he saw Sango and Shippo. The dust was thinning out. Moments later, and Naraku appeared with a smirk.

"It seems that have found you.." he said with a nasty grin. And before anyone could say 'I', Naraku was grabbing hold of Inuyasha by the neck. Tetsusaiga fell to the ground, and Inuyasha was being choked.

Sango threw her weapon, but it just bounced off of Naraku like a rubber ball.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed, as her own weapon hit her instead.

Shippo ran over to Sango, who was now conscious while Inuyasha was being suffocated.

"Good bye, Inuyasha" Naraku said, "you'll die just like your buddy Kikyo…"

Inuyasha gasped and knew it was the end…

A bright arrow came out of nowhere and hit Naraku in the back. He let go of Inuyasha who immediately grabbed his tetsusaiga. Naraku looked around and saw…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he saw a girl approach him with a bow in hand.

"There you are!" she called back, and they embraced. Naraku, on the other hand, growled with anger.

"You stupid wench!" he yelled out, coming forward to attack her. Inuyasha didn't let him, and threw a wind scar at him.

He howled in pain while something pink came off him…

"The Shikon Jewel!" Kagome said, running to catch it. She did, and smiled.

Shippo rushed over and cheered, however, it wasn't time to celebrate just yet…

Kagome and Inuyasha got ready. Inuyasha held his sword tight, and Kagome aimed her arrow. At the same time, Inuyasha shot out a windscar and Kagome shot her arrow. The two attacks mingled and hit Naraku, totally destroying him. This time, for real.

A mass of guts and blood spilled all over and Inuyasha; holding Sango, Kagome and Shippo ran. As they got far enough away, they entered a forest. They sat down and Sango was beginning to wake up. Inuyasha told her what happened and Kagome told everyone what happened to her. Apparently, when Kikyo died, the soul was returned to Kagome.

"I'm so glad." Inuyasha said, hugging Kagome again.

Kagome frowned, "wait, where's Miroku?"

They stopped hugging and Sango sighed, "he got sucked into his wind tunnel while battling with a demon…"

Kagome gasped, "no way!"

Everyone nodded, but Kagome continued, "we have the Shikon Jewel now, right? We can get Miroku out of his hand now! Plus, Naraku is dead, the curse will be lifted!"

Sango perked up, "that's a good idea!"

Inuyasha did not like that plan, "I was going to use it to become full demon and protect Kagome…"

Kagome frowned, "no way! You can't do that! We have to save Miroku! He would if he was in our shoes!"

Shippo nodded vigorously, "and we spent so much time together, we're like family!"

Inuyasha sighed, "fine. Let's do it."

--------------------------

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

End of Chapter 


	10. Welcome Back

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own characters! YOU KNOW IT

_Remember, it's fun to be random as randomly possible!_

_Oh, and i got someone saying in a review about how the Shikon Jewel could bring Miroku back from his wind tunnel. Well, Miroku never died, did he? He (most likely) was just floating around some wired black whole thing. The Shikon Jewel can open up the black hole and summon Miroku out. Of course, I know the Shikon Jewel can't bring a person back to life, but Miroku was never dead in the first place. I hope that answers that question...  
_

**_Chapter Ten: Welcome Back_**

Inuyasha and the others went to the place at which Miroku had been sucked out. They didn't know exactly how to bring him back, but they figured they could just go with the flow. Inuyasha set down the Shikon Jewel in the center of the circle Miroku's wind tunnel had created. The jewel glistened in the setting sun and everyone watched.

"Please." Sango said, kneeling down outside of the circle and clasping her hands together, "please bring Miroku back."

Everyone else followed Sango's example. Within minutes, the jewel was emanating a bunch of colors and lights. The group stood up and saw a figure emerge from the light.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, running forward and embracing the monk. Miroku smiled as the light dissipated. Inuyasha and Kagome held each other's hand and Shippo jumped around happily.

"Welcome back." Inuyasha said to Miroku as he and Sango left the circle, "I actually kind of missed your pervertness…"

Miroku chuckled, "Thanks…It's good to be back." And he kissed Sango on the lips. Sango blushed but didn't fight it. Kagome smiled at the two and she looked at Inuyasha. He was also looking at Kagome. They both laughed and hugged. Everything was back to normal, only this time Naraku was no more and they Shikon Jewel's power was gone and no longer a threat. Two months went by since that incident, and things were peaceful. Miroku and Sango decided to go on another honeymoon (mostly Miroku) and they left for a few weeks. A month later, and a doctor announced that Sango was pregnant.

"I knew you couldn't contain yourself for long, monk." Inuyasha said, eating a bowl of ramen outside of Kaede's hut.

Miroku smiled and stretched, "it's good to be a man…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango said, stepping out of the hut with Kagome, who was beginning to show her pregnantness.

Miroku blushed and stepped away from Sango, "uh…nothing!" he replied, "I didn't mean anything at all…"

Sango just rolled her eyes and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha continued to slurp his ramen.

"I wonder when Shippo will be back.." Kagome said, sitting down next to Inuyasha, "he's been gone for a week now."

"Who knows. He said he wanted to travel all around Japan by himself. He's small, so it may take awhile…" Inuyasha replied, slurping down some more ramen.

Kagome sighed and looked at the sky. Dark clouds were coming in.

"Looks like a storm is on its way…" Sango said, also looking at the sky.

Inuyasha looked too, "you should go inside Kagome. You don't want to catch a cold." Kagome nodded and they both went inside.

Miroku and Sango however, at under a tree. They gazed out over the farmland and held each other's hand. Things were so much easier now without Naraku. Miroku and Sango continued to watch the farmers. In the middle of a group of them, they saw Kaede. Kaede was helping someone with something when she slipped and fell. A bunch of people came over and started to call for help. Miroku and Sango jumped up and rushed over. Once they stopped, they saw that Kaede had fell and landed on a shovel. The shovel was sharp and was lodged into her back. She was pale and didn't move. She was dead.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. So Long and New Beginnings

**Chapter Eleven: So Long and New Beginnings**

****

Everyone gathered together around Kaede's grave. Sango occasionally sniffled and Miroku would pat her on the back. Many villagers would step up and say some words about her. Many just said that she was a good priestess and that she had lived a good life. When it came to Inuyasha's turn to say something all he said was 'fare ye well in the next life.'

Kagome scolded Inuyasha for not being respectful. Inuyasha just looked away and shrugged. At last, it was time to bury Kaede in the ground. A few people picked up some shovels and tossed the sand into the hole, looking depressed. As the villagers did that, Inuyasha and the others went back up to the hut. The day was still young and they didn't know what to do, now that Kaede was gone…

"Let's go on an adventure!" Kagome said suddenly, "it could be fun, just us four!"

Inuyasha snorted, "what? Are you crazy? In a few months we're going to have a kid, you shouldn't be wanting to go on dangerous excursions…"

Kagome shrugged, "it's boring around here!" Kagome exclaimed stopping in front of Inuyasha with her hands on her hips.

Miroku nodded, "she's right. We need to do something…"

"You guys are morons…" Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome aside, "we're staying here, okay?"

The others sighed and followed Inuyasha. They were destined to live in Kaede's old hut forever…

--------------------

Seven months later, and Kagome had her baby. It was a girl and she named her Amaya. She had short black hair and green eyes. Inuyasha couldn't have been happier. Sango and Miroku watched from afar and got excited about their child who was going to be born in three months. It was a beautiful day and the birds chirped their songs and played around in the sunny bright sky…

**End of Chapter**

_Sorry that it's so short, but I have plans for the next chapter so if I were going to keep going with this chapter it would interfere with the next chapter. So sorry again, and please review even though it's short. I will updating tomorrow hopefully, so be prepared for a longer chapter! . YOU KNOW IT -Kiona_


	12. Long Time No See

**Chapter 12: Long time No See**

-------------_16 years later----------_

Inuyasha rushed around the house, cleaning like crazy. Today was the day, after 16 years, Miroku and Sango and their son were going to visit. While Inuyasha acted like a maid inside, Kagome swept up the porch outside and hummed to herself. Now days she wore a priestess's outfit. Her hair had been cut recently, and it only went to her shoulders. Kagome brushed sweat from her brow and sighed. She looked over to see what her daughter, Amaya was doing. Amaya had long black hair and green eyes. Her hair was messy like Inuyasha's, but her eyes looked like Kagome's. As Kagome watched, she saw that Amaya was currently sitting beside the pond and was staring intently at a frog. Kagome smiled and went back to sweeping. A minute later, and a giant splash was heard. Kagome glanced over and saw Amaya in the pond. Apparently she had accidentally fallen in while trying to poke the frog with a stick…

"Amaya?" Kagome called, rushing over with her broom, "you okay?"

Inuyasha came over too with a bucket of water in one hand, "What's going on?"

Amaya smiled weakly, "I'm fine…"

Inuyasha sighed, "Oh great, that's what we need when Miroku and Sango come over. To see that our daughter is the lockness monster…"

Kagome frowned, "ha-ha, very funny. Now help me get her out and get her some clean clothes for me."

Inuyasha sighed again, but smiled. He left with his bucket to get the clothes. In the meantime, Kagome helped Amaya out of the pond. She took her to the bathing room and told her to clean all the scum off. Amaya nodded and Kagome left. She went in search of Inuyasha and found him in a heap of clothes.

"What in the world?" Kagome asked, suppressing a giggle.

"I opened the door, and all this junk fell on me! What kind of crap does Amaya keep in this closet?" Inuyasha replied, pulling a pair of pants off his head.

Kagome smiled and helped Inuyasha get free from the clothes. Kagome dug through and pulled out a new outfit for Amaya.

Kagome headed back to the bathing room and handed Amaya her clothes. Amaya got a dark green kimono and a hair tie to pull her hair back. Amaya thanked her mother and got dressed. A minute later and she came out. Kagome grinned.

"You look great in that Kimono!" She exclaimed, hugging Amaya.

Amaya blushed, "thanks…" she replied.

Both of them headed back outside where Inuyasha was now sweeping.

"Geez, you too get to mess around while I clean!" Inuyasha said as he spotted the two girls.

Before Kagome could say anything, a voice was heard. It was Miroku. They had arrived.

Inuyasha glanced around quickly and tossed the broom into the pond. He didn't want Miroku to know that he had been cleaning.

Kagome patted down her hair and watched as Miroku, Sango and their son appeared.

"Hi, Miroku and Sango!" Kagome called out waving. Sango waved back and embraced her as she came forward.

"I can't believe it's been 16 years!" Sango said, letting go of Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "I know, me neither!"

Mean while, Miroku and Inuyasha were shaking hands.

"Nice to see that you've contained yourself monk…you only have one kid." Inuyasha said, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"Well, you know," Miroku started, "it's hard to raise a kid…"

Inuyasha snorted, "not my Amaya."

"So that's her name.." Miroku said.

Amaya smiled and did a little wave, "Hi"

Sango came over to her and hugged her, "hi, I'm Sango. I used to hang out with Kagome a lot when she was your age."

"Me too!" Miroku said, rushing forward, "too bad you're still young. I really want to ask you to bear some children for me…"

Inuyasha's eyes blazed fire, "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER MONK, STAY AWAY!"

Miroku blushed, "I couldn't resist.."

Sango walked over to Miroku and kicked him in the groin, "take that lecher!"

Their son watched the fight from afar and Amaya spotted him and walked over.

"Hi." She said to the boy. The boy was taller than Amaya and had short black hair that was in a ponytail like Miroku's and he had blue eyes and he wore a similar outfit to Miroku's, only like it was blue instead of violet.

"I'm Amaya." Amaya said, sticking out a hand for him to shake, "and you are?"

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Takashi"

They both let go from the shake and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um…" Amaya said, playing with a rock with her foot.

Inuyasha suddenly rushed over and shook hands with Takashi.

"Nice to meet you." He said, shoving Amaya out of the way, "I'm Inuyasha, _her__father."_

"Nice to meet you." Takashi replied, "I'm Takashi…"

Kagome and the others came over too.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said to him with a big grin, "I'm sure you and Amaya could become really good friends."

"Yea, but not _too good_." Inuyasha said, staring at Takashi.

Kagome frowned and Sango laughed.

"I guess it's time to eat." Kagome said finally after a minute of awkward silence had gone by, "I made an excellent feast." She made her way into the house and everyone followed.


	13. Food Fight

_**I Don't Own Inuyasha Characters**_

**Chapter 13: Food Fight**

Everyone came inside and sat down around the mat which had piles upon piles of food set upon it. The room in which they were to eat, was big. Six red pillows were set around the big black mat. The walls were wood, and were very shiny and sleek. Inuyasha had polished like crazy, and as he sat down he smiled at the wonderful job he had done. Once everyone was seated, they all began to chow down without saying a word. Food was flying everywhere from Inuyasha as he ate a bowl of ramen in mere seconds. Kagome looked over at him and blushed. _How embarrassing…_she thought, as she turned away to look at Sango.

"So, Sango?" Kagome started, sitting down her chopsticks, "is your place nice?"

Sango nodded and took a sip of sake.

"Yes, it actually is." she replied, setting her chopsticks down also, "Miroku actually found a nice little hut by this stream down in a cliff…"

Kagome laughed, "sounds interesting…"

Sango nudged Miroku who, like Inuyasha, was stuffing his face with ramen, "What?" Miroku asked as Sango elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Nothing.." Sango said, turning away and smiling at Kagome.

"Where's Shippo?" Amaya asked suddenly, "Mother?" she looked to Kagome, "I thought you said you also had a fox friend?"

"Hmm" Kagome started, "I do, I mean, we do. I wonder if he's still on that trip around Japan?"

Sango nodded, "I believe so. I haven't heard from him in forever…"

Takashi watched the conversation from the end of the circle. He was too shy to say anything, especially around Amaya. He thought she was so pretty and everything, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Takashi, was it?" Kagome asked Takashi suddenly, looking straight at him.

Takashi nodded and blushed, "Oh yea, it is…"

"What do you do?" Kagome asked him, "farming, fighting, cooking…?"

Takashi wiped his face with a napkin and shook his head, "I'm practicing becoming a demon slayer. Oh, and a monk…it's kind a hard."

Amaya smiled, "I can imagine!"

Takashi's blush returned and he smiled. As he did so, he stood up and excused himself and offered to pick up the dishes.

Kagome was flattered and said of course and suggested that Amaya help. Amaya agreed and got up to help Takashi.

"What do you do, Amaya?" Takashi asked he and Amaya headed to the kitchen.

"I'm training to become a priestess." She replied, setting down a stack of bowls and chopsticks, "my mother is one and she wants me to like her. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wants me to follow in his footsteps and learn how to use tetsusaiga, or whatever that thing is called…"

"Why don't you want to?" Takashi asked, washing off a plate.

Amaya shrugged and leaned against the sink, "I don't want to act like I'm a demon or whatever…I'm only a third of a demon and I don't want to be humiliated like Inuyasha was. I just want to act human, nothing more, nothing less."

Takashi smiled, "makes sense." He replied, drying off the plate now, "I actually don't want to be a demon slayer or a monk. I want to become a samurai and travel the world fighting evil! Well, when I say it like that, it sounds corny…"

Amaya giggled, "no way! Not as corny as what I said!"

Takashi chuckled, "you're right!"

Amaya got up from the sink and decided to go back with the others in the "dining room".

"I'm going to see if there is anything else we can do." She said to Takashi heading out, "coming?"

Takashi nodded and followed. However, just as Takashi was walking away from the sink, he slipped on a puddle of water and fell right into Amaya. They both crashed to the ground with a thud. Amaya was smashed onto the floor, with Takashi on top of her. At that very moment, before Takashi could make a move to get off, Inuyasha came in. As he spotted the two, his face grew red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Inuyasha bellowed, grabbing Takashi by the back of his robes and tossing him into the counter, "stay away from my daughter you pervert!"

Inuyasha helped Amaya up who started to explain, "it was an accident!" she cried out, but Inuyasha ignored her and he made a move to Takashi. Before Inuyasha could do anything else, Miroku rushed in and blocked his son from Inuyasha's rage.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?" He asked, staring him in the eye, frowning.

"Your son! That's what!" Inuyasha replied, racking his knuckles.

Kagome and Sango rushed in at that moment, and were totally confused.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison.

No one paid attention.

"Your son made a move at my daughter!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing a pan full of ramen, "I can't believe you're actually teaching him to be a lecher like you!"

"What?" Miroku asked, "Takashi would do no such thing!"

Inuyasha snorted, "yea right! I just saw him on the floor on top of Amaya!"

"It was an accident!" Amaya cried out again, stepping in front of Miroku.

"Be quiet!" Inuyasha said to Amaya, "I'll deal with you later!"

Kagome hurried over and stepped on Inuyasha's foot.

Inuyasha jumped up from the pain and the pan of ramen that he was holding landed straight on Amaya's head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Amaya's face turn from white, to crimson.

"Oops.." Inuyasha said, holding onto his foot.

Amaya grabbed the pan from her head and tossed it into Inuyasha's face.

She looked at him one last time and left the room, crying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bellowed, "what did you do?"

Miroku smirked and grabbed a bowl of sauce and threw it at Inuyasha.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Miroku called out, grabbing anything in his reach.

"NO!" Kagome cried out, but it was too late. Inuyasha grabbed a bottle of sake and tossed the liquid at Miroku.

Sango sighed and her sweat dropped. _Just great…_she mumbled.

Miroku and Inuyasha continued their fight as Takashi, Kagome, and Sango went back into the "dining room".

"I should see if Amaya's alright." Kagome said to Sango and Takashi, "I'll be a minute."

"No, wait!" Takashi said, rushing in front of Kagome, "I'll go see. It was my fault anyway."

Kagome shrugged and went back over with Sango and sat down, "be my guest. You can find her in her room."

Takashi nodded and left. He had no idea where Amaya's room was, but found it fairly quickly.

He eased himself in the room and looked around. She was no where in sight.

"Amaya?" he asked, entering the room, "Amaya?"

He walked into the end of the room and saw that her window was open wide. A moment later and he realized. He rushed out of the room and headed back into the dining room. Inuyasha and Miroku were finished fighting and were talking to Kagome and Sango.

"Amaya's missing!" Takashi announced to the group, skidding to a halt.

The room went silent.

"WHAT!" they suddenly all asked in unison.

**End of Chapter**


	14. Koga

_Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takashi does…poor me and everyone else…I can't believe it…cries_

**Chapter fourteen: Koga**

Amaya quickly ran into room. She popped open the bedroom window and jumped out. She did not look back and kept running. She ran past the pond and decided to head toward the mountains they lived by. She didn't know where exactly she was going, but just wanted to get away from home.

_Stupid father! _She thought as she ran, _he's so overprotective and aggressive! Why won't he ever listen to me or mother? Why is he so stubborn?_

After running for quite awhile, she slowed her pace. She was on a path that led up the mountain. She gazed around her and saw nothing but grass and occasional trees. Amaya looked at the path and shrugged. She made her way up. After walking up for only a short time, she heard something within the bushes in front of her. She stopped and watched the green leaves twitch. There was no wind right now, so whatever was in the bush, it was definitely not from the weather.

"Hello?" Amaya asked cautiously, taking a step back.

No one answered. She shook her head and braced herself and rushed over to the bush and kicked it. A yelp of pain came from the bush and Amaya jumped back and landed on her butt. Out came a wolf demon from the bush and he had fallen on his stomach. Amaya got up and rushed over to him and apologized. She helped him up and looked into his face. He had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and had pointy ears. He had a brown tail and hairy shoulder pads and shin guards.

"Who are you?" They both asked each other in unison, pointing their fingers at one another.

They stared at each other and then replied, "I asked you first!" at the same time.

Amaya smiled, "I'm Amaya." She said at last, "and you are?'

The wolf demon frowned and crossed his arms, "why should I tell you?"

Amaya frowned as well, "because!"

The wolf demon smirked, "that's a stupid reason. But I'll tell ya anyway. I'm Koga of the wolf demon tribe."

Amaya suddenly remembered something. She remembered that her mother had said that a wolf demon by the name of Koga had been their friend.

"That would mean you know my mother Kagome?" Amaya asked with curiosity.

Koga's eyes widened, "Kagome? She's your mother? Don't tell me she and that half breed got together?"

Amaya scowled, "yes, they did! And I'm their daughter!"

Koga laughed, "I can't believe Kagome actually married that fool!' he fell to the ground laughing.

"Stop that!" Amaya cried out blushing, "Inuyasha isn't so bad! Besides, he has to be worth something if Kagome picked him over you!"

That shut Koga off. He grimaced and looked away.

"Whatever…' He said, walking away, "I don't really care. I have my own life now…"

"Really? Who did you marry?" she asked, following him.

Koga shrugged, "does it really matter now?"

"Why not? I'm bored?" Amaya replied, smiling and giving Koga a slap on the back.

Koga sighed, "okay. I married Ayame…."

Amaya thought back and recalled who she was from her mother's stories.

"So," she started after the image of a female wolf demon came to mind, "have you been together long?"

Koga shrugged, walking faster, "7 years. We have a daughter too. Her name is Lorai. She's 16."

Amaya stopped in her tracks, "hold on! You said you were only married for 7 years! Does that mean…?"

Koga turned around and gave her the evil eye, "SHUT UP!"

Amaya giggled and looked away, "Sorry. She's a bastard…"

Koga rushed over to her and held her throat tightly, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DAUGHTER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Through the choking, Amaya still remained to smile and reply, "that's what you call kids who were born when their parents weren't married."

Koga relaxed a little and removed his hands and started to walk again.

"Sorry." He said, "I didn't realize. I just thought that word was an insult…"

"It's okay." Amaya said, rubbing her neck, once again making her way behind Koga.

"Where we going anyway?" she asked him after they walked for what seemed like hours.

"My den. You can meet my daughter and my wife if you want…" Koga said, "where's your family?  
"At home." She explained, "they got in a fight, and I ran away. They were being really immature. Inuyasha started a food fight…"

Koga laughed, "stupid mutt." He mumbled.

Finally, they made it to the den. Koga allowed Amaya to enter first. She smiled and was about to enter when a giant bird flew out.

"Ah!" Amaya cried out, falling backwards into Koga's arms.

Koga looked at the giant bird and gasped, "birds of Paradise?"

"Birds of what?" exclaimed Amaya confused and jumping out of Koga's arms, "what the hell is going on? I hope this isn't your daughter!"

Koga growled, "of course not moron! This is my mortal enemy! The birds of Paradise! I thought we killed all of them…"

Amaya snorted, "apparently not!" she began to run away, however, there wasn't much spaces to run when on top of a mountain. Koga yelled out to her to duck but it was too late. The bird pounced on Amaya and clung onto her shoulders with its claws.

"Help!" she screamed out, dangling in the air as the bird began to take flight.

Koga jumped up and tried to scratch the demon with his claws, but couldn't get high enough.

"Damn!" Koga cursed, watching the bird fly away with Amaya.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Amaya's house, everyone was going frantic. They had all searched around the house but could not find Amaya. At last, Inuyasha decided to do something.

"We need to split up and look for her." He suggested, looking around at everyone, "I'll go south with Kagome. Miroku will go east, Sango will go west. And, Takashi, you can go North. I know we can find her if we look farther out."

Everybody nodded and left. As instructed, Miroku went east, Sango went west and Takashi went north. However, the one that would find Amaya would be Takashi. The ones that would find Koga in his den would be Kagome and Inuyasha. On the other hand, Sango and Miroku would meet someone they couldn't believe to be alive…

**End of chapter. **

_You know what that means? REVIEW TIME. If you like me and or story please review me and tell me how I'm doing. Reviews much appreciated! And thanks all to those who have been! You know it!_


	15. Love At First Sight

**Chapter fifteen: Love at First Sight**

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way up the mountain. He searched every location on the way, just in case Amaya was hiding. However, they did not find her. After an hour of walking, Inuyasha suddenly sniffed something he couldn't believe to smell.

"Koga?" Inuyasha said stopping and sniffing around.

Kagome stopped too and looked at him, surprised, "What? Koga? He's here?"

Inuyasha nodded and started to walk again, "he's nearby. I also picked up a weak scent of Amaya too."

Kagome nodded and they ended up at Koga's den.

They walked inside and they both gasped.

"KOGA?" they exclaimed in unison, their mouths open wide.

Koga had been bending over two bodies as they approached, and as he heard Kagome and Inuyasha, he turned around to face them.

"Kagome?' Koga asked surprised, strolling over, "I can't believe that it's you!"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside and stared Koga in the face full of hate, "What the hell are you doing?"

Koga frowned and crossed his arms, "nice to see you too mutt face…"

Inuyasha clenched his fists, 'WHAT YOU DID YOU SAY?"

Kagome sighed and pushed Inuyasha's fists down, "we just want to know if you've seen our daughter." Kagome said looking at Koga, "she has long black hair and green eyes. Her name is Amaya."

Koga's eyes grew side suddenly, "Yea! I have seen her! She was here awhile ago but she was taken by the Birds of Paradise!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed in unison yet again.

"What are you talking about, Koga?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with fright, "Weren't they dead?'

Koga shook his head, "I guess they're back somehow…"

"YOU LET HER GET CAPTURED! WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha burst out, his fist coming close to Koga's face.

Koga took a step back, "Watch it!" he said, "I have family to watch over!" he pointed to Ayame and his daughter Lorai.

Kagome nodded, "I understand. Did you see which way the demon went at least?"

Koga nodded and pointed out to a mountain right across from the den.

Both and Kagome and Inuyasha (rather reluctantly) thanked Koga. They both left in a hurry, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, and headed to the mountain.

----------------

Sango and Miroku hurried past many obstacles. As they ran, they called out for Amaya. Unfortunately, they did not find her. After a half an hour of running, Miroku suddenly came up with an idea.

"Why aren't we riding Kirara?" He asked Sango, breathing hard from tiredness.

Sango blinked and frowned, "I DON'T KNOW! WHY COULDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT BEFORE!" and she kicked him. After Miroku recovered, they set off again, but this time more efficiently. They rose high in the sky and were able to see miles around them. About five minutes of flying, they met up with someone in the skies.

"Kagura?" Miroku said, as he spotted a giant feather coming their way.

"Are you sure?' Sango asked skeptically, squinting to see, "she should have died when Naraku did, right?"

Miroku shrugged, "I have no clue…"

As they came closer to the feather, the saw that it was indeed Kagura, and behind was Kanna.

Kagura spotted them and gasped and headed toward ground. Sango decided to follow and they landed in a thin forest area.

"Kagura!" Miroku called out as he got off Kirara, "what's going on?"

Kagura tried to make a run for it with Kanna, but couldn't go far because Kirara decided to jump them.

Kagura sighed and walked over to the monk and demon slayer.

"How is it possible you're still alive?" Miroku asked them, as they came closer. When they were only about 3 feet in front of them, both Miroku and Sango could tell that they were on their death bed.

"I won't live much longer without Naraku…" Kagura said, "I've managed to live this long, but I won't be able to much longer. My powers are weak and I have nowhere to go…"

Sango looked to Miroku and shrugged.

"What have you been doing all this time with out Naraku?" Sango asked.

Kagura grimaced, "none of your business…" she replied, looking away.

"You seem pretty nervous…" Miroku said, taking a step forward, "you doing something bad?"

Kagura gave both Miroku and Sango an evil look.

Miroku smiled, "Fine. We'll leave you. Just tell us if you've seen a girl with long black hair and green eyes around here."

Kagura shook her head. Miroku and Sango sighed and left.

As they left, Kagura looked to Kanna.

"We better finish the curse…" she said, and they left into the darkness.

------------------------

Takashi slowly made his way to a village he had spotted on top of a hill. He thought possibly, Amaya may be there. As he arrived, there weren't many people around to ask. _Wonder what happened here? _Takashi asked himself and he looked around at the ghost town. He stopped in the middle and did a 360°. As he spun around inspecting, he noticed that one of the huts' flaps were open.

"Hello?" he called out, trying to stop him from dizzy, "anyone in there?"

After a minute of no reply, he shrugged and walked inside. What he saw on the ground made him gasp.

"Amaya!" he cried out, as he spotted her bloody body on the floor. He hurried over and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Amaya!" he cried again, "you awake?"

Amaya opened her eyes and looked up.

"Takashi?" she asked as she got up, "what are you doing here?"

Takashi breathed out, relieved.

"I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, "everyone is out looking for you! What the heck happened to you!"

Amaya blushed, "I ran away. Then I got attacked by these birds and they dropped me down by accident in the village. Luckily, I was able to hide…" they both stood up. Amaya had a deep scratch in her head, and her left shoulder was covered in blood, but other than that, she was fine.

"We need to find Inuyasha and Kagome." Takashi said as they left the hut, "They're worried sick!"

Amaya blushed again, "I never thought this would happen…"

Takashi chuckled, "oh well, you're okay, that's all that matters."

At one moment as they walked, Amaya looked over to Takashi and he looked at her. At that moment, they suddenly fell in love. They stopped walking and they just gazed into each others eyes. It was fate. Takashi leaned down and was going to kiss her when…

_SLAM!_

Amaya was pushed to the ground. She looked up and saw a brown fuzzy tail.

_Who the hell is that? _She thought, as the tail swished in her face.

It looked like Koga's daughter had arrived.


	16. WHAT!

**Chapter Sixteen: WHAT?**

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly made their way toward the mountain. Surprisingly, Koga showed up after 20 minutes of running and said he'd help look and also that he wanted to kill the Bird of Paradise.

"What about your family?" Kagome asked him while piggy-backing on Inuyasha.

Koga shrugged and ran beside her "They're fine. They woke up and acted as if nothing happened. I sent them off to help look for Amaya."

Inuyasha mumbled something and they continued on.

------------------

Amaya got up and brushed off her kimono of some leaves and glared at the new comer.

"Who the hell are you?" Amaya asked dangerously to the wolf. Takashi frowned and crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

The wolf smiled and she too crossed her arms. She had long light brown hair with flowers in it. She hadn't bothered to pull her hair up, so it hung low and blew in the breeze. She had blue eyes and her outfit was similar to Ayame's.

"My name is Lorai. I'm the daughter of Koga and Ayame." She replied, staring Amaya in the eye, "and you are…?"

Takashi replied first, "I'm Takashi. I'm the son of Miroku the monk and Sango the demon slayer. Why did you push down my companion just now?"

Lorai ignored him and said again, "and you are?" While looking at Amaya.

"I'm Amaya." She replied, not liking this wolf's attitude, "I'm the daughter of Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha…."

Lorai's eyes widened and she began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she clutched her sides.

"Really?" she exclaimed, still laughing, "you're a daughter of a half demon?"

Amaya grimaced and looked away. Takashi noticed that she seemed uncomfortable and he stepped in front of her, glaring at Lorai.

"Like I asked before, why did you push Amaya down?" Takashi asked.

Lorai stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eye, "I didn't like her scent. It smelled like bad eggs. But, I guess since she's Inuyasha's daughter, that's to be suspected…" and she began to laugh again.

Takashi scowled and he grabbed Amaya's hand and took her away as Lorai fell to the ground rolling with laughter.

"I can't believe her!" Amaya exclaimed when they were far away from Lorai, "What a jerk! How can people even be so cruel? So what if Inuyasha's half demon and I'm …one third demon?"

Takashi smiled at her and tightened his hold on Amaya's hand, "You shouldn't care what she thinks. She was brought up by Koga, what do you think? My parents told me about him and how he hated Inuyasha because he was half demon, and of course because Kagome loved Inuyasha instead of him…"

Amaya grinned and chuckled, "Serves him right. But he did act nice when I met him earlier…"

Takashi frowned, "You're lucky he didn't kill you. I heard he's blood thirsty…"

Amaya shrugged. After walking awhile without knowing where to go, Takashi suggested they head back to her house, just in case someone was there waiting. Amaya agreed and they carried on.

-------------------

"Wonder what that was about?" Sango asked as she ad Miroku rode to Kagome's and Inuyasha's house on Kirara, "I wonder what Kagura and Kanna are doing?"

Miroku sighed, "Just some more stuff we need to take care of. And I was hoping that once Naraku was gone, we wouldn't have to fight any more, but I guess I was wrong…"

Sango nodded, "Let's just hope Amaya didn't get herself into any trouble…"

It didn't take them long to arrive back at the house. Kirara landed down smoothly next to the pond and Sango and Miroku got off. As they did so, Kirara transformed back into her cute little kitty self. Sango and Miroku made their way inside in hopes Amaya would be back, but she was not. So, both of them sat down on a cushion together. Without thinking, Miroku and Sango starting kissing and were soon on the floor. Clothes suddenly flew up in the air and moaning could be heard. They didn't even notice Amaya and Takashi coming inside….

--------------------

At last, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga made it to the Birds of Paradise nest. Inuyasha sniffed around could not smell Amaya's scent at all.

"Doesn't seem like she's here." Inuyasha said, crestfallen. He walked over to a feather on the ground and picked it up. He sniffed it. The only smell he could smell was bird crap.

"I guess the birds didn't take her here after all…" Kagome said, scouting the area with Koga.

Koga sighed, "Oh well" he said, "We can still kill the damn birds." As Koga clenched his fists, ready for battle, Lorai suddenly appeared in a cloud of wind and dust.

"Father!" She exclaimed, stopping before him, "What are you doing here?" she spotted Kagome and Inuyasha and frowned, "What are you doing with them? Where's mother?"

Koga frowned, "What are _you _doing here? I told you to help find Amaya! Ayame is too!"

Lorai shrugged, "Oh!" she said, "I did find her. She was with a guy named Takashi over in this village. They were really mean to me so I left. I completely forgot about what you asked me to do, sorry." However, she did not look sorry at all.

"Besides" she continued, "you told me to stay away from those that give demons a bad name. Like Inuyasha for example, yet here you are with him!"

Inuyasha growled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" he put his hand on tetsusaiga's handle.

Lorai chuckled putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not afraid of you!" and she stuck out her tongue.

Koga sighed and dropped his head, annoyed, "Why don't you go find Ayame and tell her the search is off and go home?"

Lorai nodded reluctantly, "Fine!" and she left abruptly.

"She seems…interesting..:" Kagome said with a scowl, "I can't believe you are teaching her to hate half demons!"

Koga took a step back, "I have not! She's just…crazy! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Yea, sure. We believe you…" and he rolled his eyes, making his way to the nest in front of them, "I guess we'll fight these things. We know now that Amaya is safe. Or at least somewhat safe. I just hope that Miroku's boy won't do anything stupid…"

"That's enough Inuyasha." Kagome said, following him, "Takashi is a nice boy…"

"Is this really important right now?" Koga asked, as 5 birds suddenly appeared before them.

Kagome took out her bow and began shooting arrows. Inuyasha took out tetsusaiga and Koga started to scratch the hell out of the birds with his claws. After they killed them all, the strangest thing happened. It was as if someone had turned on a very bright light. Kagome shielded her eyes and Inuyasha squinted trying to see around him. All he could see was Kagome and Koga both covering their eyes.

All at once, it ended. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. What she saw made her gasp. Inuyasha and Koga looked different. They looked like it was 16 years ago again. Koga looked like his old self and so did Inuyasha! Kagome looked down at herself and sure enough, she was wearing her old High School uniform! It was as if she was 19 again!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha shouted out, after he noticed too. Koga gasped and did a three sixty as if he was trying to spin ahead in time.

"This is pretty freaky…" He said after spinning around and not accomplishing anything.

"What are we going to do? We're 16 years younger!" Kagome exclaimed, totally freaking out, "What will happen to Amaya?"

"She doesn't exist. Nor does Lorai." Koga said, "I wonder what the heck is going on…"

Kagome suddenly thought of something, "That means I'm going to have to get pregnant! Again!"

"That's not all, guess whose back?" Inuyasha asked the two with a frown, "Naraku."

"That's not all." Kagome continued, "Kikyo too…"

All three sighed and fell to the ground in confusion.

------------

After a moment, Sango let go of Miroku and looked around. She had heard Amaya and Takashi approaching. Miroku looked up too but at that very moment, the bright light appeared and both Takashi and Amaya disappeared. Surprisingly, both Miroku and Sango had blinked at that very moment, and they noticed nothing. They both shrugged and got back to work.

**End of Chapter**

_O.o, I had the weirdest dream thing happen the other day. I had a dream about an earthquake (which, in fact, is the first time I can remember ever having one about an earthquake) and the next day my dad said there was an earthquake that night and I had no idea! It was freaky. But then again, my body could have felt it as I slept and my subconscious was telling me about it through a dream. That happened to me once when I went to Texas. Me and my dad were staying at a hotel and the fire alarm accidentally went off and my dad said it woke him up and it was really loud and it had kept going on and off for a half an hour. Me, however, just slept on not knowing. Yet, I had a dream that a stupid alarm kept sounding and in my dream I was yelling SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK, or something like that…Lol, I'm rambling again…sorry! Please review me! And many thanks to those who do!_


	17. Back To Where It Started

**_Formerly known as Passion_**

_O.o It's been awhile since I've updated…Hmmm, it's been a month! I can't believe it! Oh well, I moved recently so my computer and internet have been an issue to put together at the new house. Actually, 2 weeks ago I got a brand new computer! I was psyched, 'cause my old computer was old and slow…But, whatever. Finally, I can continue on, however, my heart really isn't in it, but I know once I start writing I'll get back into the story…hopefully. Enjoy and please review me!_

**Chapter Seventeen: Back to where it started**

The three continued to sit there like idiots, staring around them hoping to find a sign, an answer explaining what was going on. The thing was, they were somehow thrown back in time! Kagome felt so upset, she actually started to cry. Tears flowed through her eyes and cascaded down her checks and they settled on her knees, at which she sat. She couldn't believe that sixteen years of her life were…gone. _Who could do such a thing? _She kept asking herself, as she watched her tears evaporate slowly before her. Before Kagome really freaked out, Inuyasha rushed to her side and embraced her tightly. Koga watched with a scowl. He was pissed off. He couldn't believe that he would have to relive sixteen more years!

"This takes the cake!" Koga exclaimed, thoroughly pissed, rushing up and clenching his fists, "Hell! This takes the whole bakery!"

Inuyasha frowned at him and let go of Kagome, who was now rubbing her eyes. The crying had ceased, for now. Inuyasha got up with Kagome and gave Koga an evil look.

"What are you on about?" Inuyasha asked him frustrated, "we're all mad, but don't get over excited. We need to keep our head and eyes open. That's the only way we can fix things!"

Kagome nodded and smiled to Koga. Inuyasha looked surprised at Kagome, as did Koga. Why was Kagome suddenly smiling?

"I think it's funny." She said, still smiling at Koga, "That you learned that saying from me about the cake, sixteen years ago. I think it's funny that you say this now…"

Koga tilted his head to the side confused, "What? I learned it from you? I don't remember…" He started to scratch his chin in thought and suddenly shook his head, "WAIT! Who cares if I learned that from whatever, we need to focus on this….thing!" he gestured at himself and Kagome, "I'm not reliving sixteen more years!"

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms in thought, "nor am I, or Kagome or anyone for that matter. We need to find out who did this. Someone powerful I wager…"

Kagome looked off into the distance. Memories of the past came flooding back. She did miss those days, but really didn't want to go back in time.

"Could it be possible…" Kagome started, walking slowly toward the rising sun, "That Naraku did this?"

Inuyasha frowned and walked behind Kagome and grabbed her right shoulder and held on tightly.

"He's dead, remember?" he told her gently, "We killed him together…"

Kagome continued to think. Was it possible that Naraku, though he was dead, still could do something like this? Or…

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome shouted suddenly shaking Inuyasha off and awakening some Birds Of Paradise in the process.

"Crap…" she added, as she noticed the birds coming toward them, "I forgot that this mountain was full of them back then…"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed hold of tetsusaiga and did his thing and in a matter of minutes, the birds were nothing more than chicken noodle soup.

"Sheesh Kagome…" Koga said, gaping at Kagome, "I've never heard you lose you're cool like that…"

Kagome blushed and looked away, "Well…" she started, blinking hard, "I was frustrated…"

"Yea, whatever," Inuyasha said, walking over from his victory, "We need to stop quarreling and find Miroku and Sango."

The others nodded and Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back as Koga decided to find Ayame. Inuyasha didn't stop him, hell, he nearly threw Koga away.

After watching Koga leave, the two decided to head to their house. They hoped that it existed sixteen years ago. Once they arrived, they were relieved to find that it did indeed exist, only that…

"Our house isn't our house…" Inuyasha said, as they stared from afar, watching tons of kids run around the house. As they continued to watch, they saw two old people come out from inside and yell at the kids. This must have been the family that used to live here.

"Now what?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, rather impatiently, "Where could Sango and Miroku be?"

As if in answer, they heard a scream from inside the house. Inuyasha quickly rushed inside, ignoring the protest of the old man, and spotted something he hadn't expected. Miroku and Sango were being chased with a broom by an old lady. However, that wasn't the weird thing that made Inuyasha so shocked. It was the fact that both of them were naked! Before Inuyasha could puke, Miroku and Sango ran out. They were heading toward the woods, where Inuyasha had left Kagome to hide. As the old woman with the broom came closer to Inuyasha, he realized that he shouldn't just stand there unless he wanted to fight the broom to the death. So, without wasting another second, he ran out, covering his head for protection incase the broom were to jump at him. After running far from the house and mad old lady with broom, he finally felt safe and headed toward where Kagome was hiding. As he approached, he noticed that Miroku and Sango were there as well, at least this time with a sheet covering them. Apparently, they stole the blanket off the line of clothes in front of the house.

Without thinking, Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing at the sight of them. Miroku frowned and Sango's face turned beet red.

Kagome sighed and scowled at Inuyasha as he fell to the ground in laughter. At this time, Miroku and Sango got a chance to find some clothes at the house and change. When they returned, Inuyasha was not laughing. However, he still had a smug smile upon his face.

"Just forget what you saw." Miroku said, wearing an outfit that looked almost like his old fit, "Who knew that you shared you're home with a giant family!"

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look. It looked like Sango and Miroku didn't know what was going on.

"Um.." Kagome started, "I hate to break it to you, but somehow, we are back in time sixteen years ago…"

Sango's eyes widened, "What? Are you serious? How is that possible? Who did this?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged. They had no clue, only suspicions.

"I think it's Naraku." Kagome said, looking at Miroku, who was now looking at his hand. His eyes were full of fear and sadness. He would now have to face his wind tunnel, yet again.

"Who knows…" Miroku said, still gazing down at his cursed hand, "But he was dead?"

"That's what I said…" Inuyasha replied, sitting down on a rock across from Sango, "but who knows what he's capable of, even in death?"

The group thought for a moment and Sango asked, "Is Amaya okay? And Takashi?"

Kagome shook her head, "They didn't exist sixteen years ago, so no. They aren't okay. They're not even alive!"

Sango dropped her head, "Yea, I forgot…sorry."

Miroku stood up suddenly as he remembered something, "I think I know who it was!" he said, getting all excited, "Sango." he said, looking to her, "you remember earlier when we spotted Kagura and Kanna together? They said they were about to die or something, but don't you think it possible that they were lying and forming a plan to bring back Naraku?"

Inuyasha stood up quickly and gave Miroku wide eyes. Miroku nodded to him and looked down to Sango who was also standing up. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, full of understanding. Of course, the plan was perfect. If Kagura and Kanna did find a way to go back in time, then surely Naraku would be alive again! And, as a plus, he would learn from his mistake from last time, meaning he would be even stronger than before! Did Naraku plan this before his death? Did he know he was to die? Did he know he wasn't strong enough to win? Nothing made sense, but did at the same time. Kagura and Kanna turned time around to resurrect Naraku. No doubt, but how?

Miroku sighed and crossed his arms, "It seems this story is a Never Ending Tale. And I was hoping to live the rest of my life in peace…" He sighed again.

So much for that….

**End of chapter**

_Hey everyone! I know this chapter doesn't have much excitement in it, but I'm tying to figure out what should happen next. Also, my back hurts! V.V Anyways, some of you are probably wondering why I changed the title of this story. Well, to make it simple, the title had nothing to do with the story line. Maybe it did 2 years ago when I started this, but not know. Sorry if it threw anyone off, but it was driving me crazy! Maybe a new title will help me write better, who knows? It could also make me worse (if that's possible . ) Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and like the title, and please, review me! It was my birthday the other day so…_


	18. The Other Side

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Me don't own Inuyasha, yup yup

**Chapter Eighteen: The Other Side**

It was like a ball of lightning suddenly stroke. The earth crumbled beneath their feet and they fell into a world of night. Amaya and Takashi, were suddenly being taken…somewhere. They had no idea where they were, they didn't even know who they were, that's how intense it was. They had no idea that time was going backwards and they would no longer exist. However, they did exist. On the other side. What was the other side? Was it a world created by Naraku for this special occasion? Or was it for the opposite of death? They did not know. They landed in the darkness and fell into repose for who knows how long. They lay there for hours, until Amaya finally opened her eyes. She sat up in the dark and gazed around, not really seeing anything. She was confused behind confusion. _How did I get here…? _Was all she thought. She squinted her eyes to see if it would help her sight, but it did nothing but give her a headache. She frowned and groped around her, hoping to find something that would answer her questions. She found no answers, but found a hand.

"Takashi?" she asked, holding onto his hand, "Takashi?"

The hand twitched and Takashi awoke. He got up and did exactly what Amaya had done when she woke up.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking around seeing nothing, "Did someone kill the sun or something?"

Amaya smiled in the dark and replied, "I don't think so…"

Both stood up and looked around. This place was certainly a place of wonder.

"I wonder where we are…?" Amaya asked, finally giving up looking around, "did we die by any chance?"

Takashi shook his head.

"You still there?" Amaya asked him, "I asked you something!"

"I shook my head! Are you blind?" Takashi asked her.

Amaya sighed and Takashi frowned and blinked, "Oh yea…"

After much debate, the two finally decided to try and walk somewhere. They took one step at a time, not knowing if a wall would suddenly pop out in front of them. After what seemed like hours, Amaya gave up.

"We're getting no where!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

Takashi sighed, "You're right. But what else is there to do, except looking around at nothing like buffoons!"

Amaya opened her mouth to reply when they were suddenly blinded by a very bright light.

"That's new…" Takashi said, open-mouthed in surprise. Amaya blinked hard and looked around in dismay. Before she could word her thoughts to Takashi, a very strong hand clasped onto Amaya's right arm. Amaya's eyes widened in fear and she screamed. Takashi glanced over to her and saw a man with very long dark hair and weird things coming out of him standing beside Amaya. Takashi froze in fear and stood there like a statue, while the man held Amaya's mouth shut with is other hand. Amaya struggled against the man, but was powerless. Takashi tried to move and help, but found he was paralyzed.

"What did you do to me!" Takashi asked the man angrily through clenched teeth, "What do you want with Amaya?"

The man just chuckled and disappeared. Just then, Takashi was set free and he fell over from the surprise of being able to move again. As he stood up in despair, a man's voice was heard from afar.

"I'm known as Naraku…"

**End of chapter**

_Yea, I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry! I'm getting my bearings because I'm losing my ideas for this story! I mean, I have some, but I can't figure out a good way to write it in words…Hmm, hopefully I can think of something soon! Maybe some ice cream would help. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW and thanks to those who do! I appreciate it!_


	19. Searching Again

_I'm so sorry! I just realized! When i wrote this i accidently put Hiroaki's name in it, and that's a name from a different story! I'm sorry, it was suppose to be Takashi! -Hits self- I wrote this at 11 at night, so i was pretty confused! SORRY. I'm going to fix it! I know one of my reviewers were confused and i'm sorry again. I hope that doesn't happen again._

**Chapter Nineteen: Searching**

"So," Miroku started, scratching his chin while sitting on the floor of Kaede's old hut, "Now that we know what Naraku and stuff is up too, what are we going to do?"

Everyone around the room started thinking hard. What could they do?

"We can try finding Kagura and Kanna." Kagome started, "If they did the spell, they could undo it!"

Everyone nodded and decided to go looking for them in the morning.

-------------

The night went by slowly and everyone hardly got any sleep. They knew that the next day they might get some answers. The first one up was Inuyasha. He went to get some water and paced outside, wondering what the hell was going on. It wasn't long until the other's were up too, and leaving for the search. Sango suggested that they start over by where she and Miroku saw Kagura and Kanna last. Kagome agreed and they took off. Sure enough, when they arrived, they found a cave. Inuyasha checked inside first and smelled Kagura and Kanna inside. Inuyasha told the others that he smelled them, however, he didn't know how far inside the cave they were. The others didn't care and they made their way inside no knowing what awaits them within it's depts.

--------------

Takashi paced his dark never ending space, confused. Did he hear right? That thing that took Amaya away said it was Naraku? But didn't Naraku die 16 years ago?Takashi sighed and sat down. Why was he held captive here, and why did Naraku want Amaya?

Takashi suddenly jumped when he heard a voice. He stood up quickly and looked around, knowing he wouldn't see anything.

"Hello?" He called out to the infinite darkness, "Anyone there?"

A girls voice answered him from not too far away, "I'm here!" She called, "This is Lorai!"

Takashi immediately frowned. He really didn't want to see her right now. But wait, why was she here?

**End of chapter**

_Sorry again for the shortness! I promise the next one will be longer! _


End file.
